El misterio del príncipe
by angiskuldy
Summary: HP6 & HP7 & Post Guerra. Sexto curso siempre fue un curso especial para Hermione. Y los consejos que recibe una tarde de Albus Dumbledore sumamente importantes.
1. Ayuda

**El misterio del príncipe**

**Disclaimer: No, los personajes no son míos...bla bla bla son de JKRowling, su mente, la Warner...y todo eso. Yo solo paso el rato escribiendo esta historia ;) NOTA: Algunos diálogos son casi idénticos al libro para dar más realismo.**

**Ratking: T de momento...**

**Pairing: Snape/Hermione**

**Tipo: Romance seguro, Angus y puede que algo de Humor. El tipo lo juzgaréis vosotras.**

**Location: HP6 & HP7 & Post Guerra**

**Resumen: Sexto curso siempre fue un curso especial para Hermione. Y los consejos que recibe una tarde de Albus Dumbledore sumamente importantes. Leed! :p**

**000**

**1- Ayuda**

- Tienes suerte de que el profesor Snape pudiese sanarlo a tiempo. Debes dejar ese libro en su lugar o ocultarlo para que nadie lo vuelva a encontrar...

Con esa sugestión, abandonó la sala común de Gryffindor, dejando atrás a un Harry bastante preocupado.

Draco había sido confiado a la enfermería con Poppy, pasó por delante y no pudo seguir cuando escuchó la voz de su profesor hablando acaloradamente con alguien más.

- Y qué cree que he estado haciendo, eh? -reclamó el mago aguantando el tono de voz-.

- Sabes que tú eres quien debe hacerlo. Seguro que no querrás ver a otro joven malgastar su vida en el bando equivocado, verdad Severus? - Hermione reconoció la voz del director, ambos acercándose a la puerta, ella se escondió detrás de una columna e hizo un conjuro a su alrededor. Las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron-.

- Y ha pasado por su brillante cabeza que no quiero seguir haciendo esto?

- Confío en tu buen juicio... -le cortó el director-.

Dumbledore se marchó bastante agitado en dirección a su despacho. Snape, en cambio, pareció quedarse clavado en el suelo durante unos segundos. Hermione miró a su profesor y no supo porqué parecía que el hombre estuviera a punto de gritar, pero se mordió el labio mientras gruñía. Qué tenía qué hacer? Qué le había pedido Dumbledore que fuera tan malo?

Snape emprendió su marcha mirando a su al rededor y pasados unos momentos, Hermione salió de su escondite. Meditó unos momentos, los ojos del mago que siempre la intimidaban, habían expresado algo parecido a la inquietud. Podría un mago tan temible como Snape sentir miedo? Esa era una faceta que nunca antes había pensando ni atisbado; hasta ahora. Y fue justo entonces, en ese preciso instante cuando su enmarañada mente empezó a vislumbrar los pasos que daba Severus Snape. Miembro de la Orden, espía de Dumbledore y agente doble. La mano derecha de Dumbledore...y aún así, siempre había un haz de desconfianza al rededor de su persona.

Agitando la cabeza fue a la biblioteca, como desde el principio tuvo en mente hacer. Se sentó sin hacer ruido y sin molestar a Madame Pince. Una tuerca en su cabeza, desencajó. Se levantó de golpe y con un pálpito, fue en busca de Ediciones pasadas del Profeta. Se sentó y empezó a leer en busca de algún dato más sobre el tan misterioso Severus Snape. En algún punto de su búsqueda, sus ojos hallaron un fotografía de un grupo de magia del colegio y al pie de fotografía, un nombre le hice abrir los ojos entusiasmada: Prince, Elieen (Snape, Elieen). Sabía que Prince podía ser un mujer y no se había equivocado. Pero nunca pensó que aquella mujer apellidada príncipe, fuera...la madre de Snape. Buscó en periódicos viejos y dio con la noticia " Elieen Prince se casa con un muggle, Tobias Snape. Tenía que decirle a Harry que el dueño del libro del príncipe, era en efecto...Severus T. Snape. De golpe todo era mucho más lógico. Quién podía ser tan bueno en pociones? Él...claramente.

Salió de la biblioteca para contar a sus amigos el descubrimiento, cuándo sin haberle visto antes, se topó contra un fuerte torso de ropas negras. Supo quien era en el momento que un olor a sándalo le entró por las fosas nasales. Levantó la cabeza y murmuró perdón, mientras agachaba la cabeza ante su maestro.

- Vaya con más cuidado!

- S. sí...sí, profesor. -Snape miró a la Gryffindor desde su posición y siguió con su camino, no sin antes girarse para comprobar que ella se alejaba-.

Al día siguiente, Snape fue rumbo a los aposentos de Dumbledore, pues éste le iba a contar algo indispensable.

- ...cuando veas que el señor tenebroso guarda a su serpiente...

- Nagini?

- Sí. Cuándo veas que no se separa de ella, que la protege; ése será el momento en que Voldemort esté más vulnerable, entonces podrás decirle a Harry la verdad.

- La verdad?

- Qué él es el último Horrocrux que Voldemort no quiso hacer y nunca supo que hizo. Por eso Harry y él están conectados, por eso puede hablar con serpientes...una parte de Voldemort, está dentro de él...

- Así que...él debe morir?

- Y debe ser Voldemort quien lo haga.

- Entonces...lo ha estado criando como a un cerdo para llevarlo al matadero...durante estos años yo...-se enfureció- Yo he mentido por usted! Todo este tiempo pensé que protegía al hijo de Lily. Me ha engañado! Me ha utilizado!

- No me digas que te has encariñado por el chico?

- Por él? -dijo irritado- Expecto patronum! -de su varita salió la figura plateada de un ciervo y se esfumó dando brincos-.

- Lily? Después de todo este tiempo?

- Después de todo este tiempo...-dijo aturdido y algo en su cabeza no dejaba de repetir que había amado demasiado tiempo en vano-.

El mago salió de la estancia y fue directamente a sus habitaciones para llorar de rabia en paz.

Hermione, después de revelar quien era el dueño del libro; todos se petrificaron, incluso Harry que tantas emociones había depositado en aquel libro. Jamás pensando que Snape fuese el dueño. La joven intentó conciliar el sueño pero aquella noche sus sueños fueron algo distintos. Soñó como varias veces ya había hecho durante ese año, con nada más y nada menos que Severus Snape. Y no sabía todavía por qué le importaba tanto el estado de ánimo que cubría el rostro del profesor. Eso siempre había ido con él, pero ahora que una guerra estaba a la vuelta de la esquina; temía por todos aquellos que habían participado a hacer que la vida de Hermione creciera; en todos los sentidos. Snape siempre hacía sacar a flote parte de su rabia y a la vez, ella se veía sumida en querer destacar para llamar su atenció ía decirse que parte de su carácter, maduró en presencia de Snape. Siempre la mejor en pociones...la primera en dar con la respuesta, pero a él no le importaba nada de eso. En realidad, qué podría importarle o interesarle a aquel hombre? Aquellos sueños fugaces que tenía por la noche, intentaban buscar una respuesta incapaz de recordar por la mañana.

Se levantó perezosa y de nuevo compartió el desayuno con sus amigos. Ron ganó el partido y Lavender Brown se lanzó a los brazos de Ron, quien no tardó en responder a su abrazo y ambos empezaron a besarse en la sala común. Aquel día no fue nada bueno. Siempre pensó que en el fondo, Ron tenía más cerebro de lo que mostraba, pero ya no estaba tan segura de que mereciera la pena comprobarlo. Fue consolada en una clase vacía por Harry, cuando de golpe los dos nuevos enamorados entraron precipitados. Hermione descargó una pequeña parte de ira hacia él.

- Opugno!

Después de aquello, Harry la dejó sola a petición de ésta.

Hermione se quedó sola y se acercó a una ventana para mirar a uno de los claustros del castillo. Las sombras que hacían las columnas se quedaron grabadas en su retina, cuando de entre las sombras, reconoció una humana. Secándose las lágrimas y olvidándose por completo de Ron, acercó más la cara a la ventanal y comprobó que esas no eran horas para estar por los pasillos. Salió de la estancia serenándose y como prefecta, salió en busca de ver quien era el que deambulaba por el pasillo. Al llegar al claustro, no vio a nadie, siguió andando con la varita en la mano y lo que vio al girar la esquina que iba en dirección a las mazmorras, se horrorizó. Reconoció las ropas negras del hombre, tendido en el suelo empapado en sangre. Se acercó rápidamente y le dio la vuelta al cuerpo del profesor Snape. Respiraba con dificultad y su rostro tenía varios cortes y moratones, seguramente por el gruñido que había hecho, tendría algunas costillas rotas, incluso peor...Tragó saliva y pensó en las opciones: Poppy, Dumbledore, McGonagall... Pero ante la duda, una fuerte mano la cogió de la muñeca. Snape todavía estaba consciente por lo visto. Hermione dejó escapar un grito y con la otra mano se tapó la boca.

- Señor...profesor Snape, qué...? Tengo que...avisar a Poppy.

- No! No...debe.

Hermione parpadeó y le miró mientras el hombre intentaba ponerse en pie él solo. Le costaba hacerlo, la joven no dejó de mirarle en todo momento. La preocupación asaltó en su mente.

- Deje que le ayude...

- Granger cállese. -al intentar subir el tono de voz, su mano fue a sus costillas y se quebró de lado apoyándose en una columna-.

- Deje de decir que puede cuándo es obvio que le duele! -le miró de arriba abajo y se atrevió a rodear su cintura con su brazo para cargar algo de su peso encima de ella-.

- Qué..qué hace!

- Eso es obvio, no? -dijo pasando uno de los brazos del mago por encima de sus hombros para empezar a andar-. A dónde vamos?

Snape intentaba no marearse mientras andaba, y si cerraba la boca, todo iría mejor.

- A mi habitación. -dijo casi en un susurro-.

- Dónde está? -dijo ella sin saber qué pasos dar y frenética por llegar a su destino-.

Snape no habló y empezó a caminar para que la joven le siguiera, aunque su peso encima de ella, la estaba empezando a hacer sudar. Bajaron por las escaleras hasta la mazmorra y el mago se retorcía de dolor a cada escalón. Hermione se encontró dándole palabras de apoyo de vez en cuando y le resultó de lo más extraño.

- Ya llegamos señor...aguante. -sabía que Voldemort le habría torturado buscando información, y él, habría dado todo para mentir. Veía aquel hombre con unos ojos cada vez más diferentes a lo largo de los años-.

Snape murmuró algo y una puerta apareció de la nada. Hermione hizo una media sonrisa al comprobar que los aposentos del mago estaban camuflados justo al lado de su despacho. Hermione abrió la puerta y entró con el mago a cuestas.

- Ahora váyase! -se tambaleó y casi cayó al suelo si no fuera por los brazos de la joven-.

- No! A menos que quiera desangrarse. -lo cogió de nuevo y le obligó a tumbarse en su cama sin prestar mucha atención en lo que la rodeaba-.

- Es una entrometida, mocosa insufrible...-murmuraba mientras ella removía cajones para dar con las pociones y ungüentos necesarios-.

- Y usted es un pesado. -resumió sin dejar de hacer viajes a marchas forzadas de aquí para allá- Acabaría antes si me ayudara...

- No quiero su...-pero no pudo terminar la frase, se mareó y se desplomó en la almohada-.

- Genial...-murmuró ella-.

Se acercó a la cama y empezó a trabajar al ver que al menos así, no oiría sus quejas.

00000000

**To Be Continueeeeee!**

**Hola chicas! Ha pasado un tiempo desde el último ff de esta pareja...aquí traigo algo que aún no sé cómo evolucionará del todo. Pero espero que os guste y comentéis lo que queráis en el review!**

**Espero no tardar en actualizar! Besos y contenta a escribir de nuevo ;)**


	2. El consejo del director

**2- El consejo del director**

Con varita en mano, Hermione limpió las heridas y la sangre, masajeó las contusiones y morados hasta que empezaron a desaparecer. Supo entonces, que tendría que hacer un análisis más a fondo, o llamar a alguien para que le ayudara. Justo en ese momento, Dumbledore entró por la puerta.

- Señorita Granger?

- Director! -se incorporó poniéndose roja al ser pillada con las manos en la camisa de Snape-. Intentaba curarle...no quería ayuda pero...

Dumbledore se acercó a ellos cerrando la puerta. Miró con sus gafas de media luna a ambos y finalmente a Snape, mientras se sentaba en la cama meditativo. Hermione se preparó para salir de ahí, pero la detuvieron unas palabras.

- Sabe? El profesor Snape es un gran hombre. Nunca debemos permitir que nuestros prejuicios nos dominen señorita Granger. -Hermione alzó una ceja. A qué venía eso? Abrió la boca para preguntar, pero la cerró de nuevo- Dónde lo encontró?

- En el pasillo, dos pisos arriba...Por qué sigue haciendo este trabajo? -inquirió mirando al mago-.

- Cómo sabrá, un siervo, debe de reunirse con su maestro si éste le llama...-la joven se acordó de la marca tenebrosa y miró al hombre que yacía en la cama con lástima-.

- ...Yo...todavía no está curado, señor. Creo que tiene algunas costillas rotas...-agachó la cabeza para dejar de hablar del tema de que Snape era un mortífago trabajando a manos de Albus-.

- No me lo tengas tanto en cuenta querida...-dijo de golpe en mago de barba blanca y Hermione se petrificó. Vio la sonrisa torcida del director, y su varita apunto al cuerpo de Snape para lo que pareció, hacerle las curas que necesitaba-. Dentro de pronto estará con un humor de mil demonios de nuevo...

Hermione se giró con solo una frase en su mente " No me extraña..." Abandonó la sala, dejando al director con su paciente. Llegó a su habitación y al tumbarse se quedó dormida, dándose cuenta de qué pensó en Snape más que en Ron.

A la mañana siguiente, Snape se levantó de su cama y con la mano se tapó el rostro. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en pijama y se acordó de que por la noche tuvo la ayuda de la sabelotodo Gryffindor para llegar a su habitación. Sin embargo, no recordó nada más. Habría tenido ella la insolencia de desnudarle, curarlo o vestirle con su pijama? Se vistió y fue a desayunar de mal humor.

En la mesa de profesores, Albus a su lado, empezó la charla en voz baja que tantas veces habían compartido.

- Estás bien?

Snape le miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Sí...

- Oh, vamos. Sé que ayer llegaste herido.

- Cómo lo sabes?

- Fui a verte y vi que la señorita Granger se había preocupado por ti. -Snape hizo una mueca- Te había llevado hasta tu habitación y te había hecho algunas curas...No temas, fui yo quien terminó el trabajo. -Snape suspiró algo aliviado, pero se mantuvo firme en la mesa con una mirada indescifrable-. Qué te dijo?

- Está furioso. Cree que Draco necesita más ayuda...

Albus se metió un caramelo en la boca meditativo. Y sin querer, Snape buscó a Granger en la mesa de su casa. La vio comer tostadas, parecía deprimida. Agitó la cabeza, eso no era asunto suyo. Cogió su taza de té y dio un sorbo.

- Tú podrás proteger Hogwarts Severus...y a todos ellos. Lo prometiste. -Snape se giró a mirarle. Dumbledore tenía el brillante plan de dejarle a Snape la varita de Saúco, pero no quiso decirlo de un modo más sencillo-.

- He prometido muchas cosas en vano. -se levantó furioso de la mesa y pasó por el pasillo de la mesa Gryffindor, haciendo sin darse cuenta, que Hermione le siguiera con la mirada, y a la vez, Albus siguiera la de la joven-.

Hermione le vio intercambiar palabras con el director y suponía que estaba a salvo de la tortura verbal que podría hacerle el profesor si sabía que ella le había ayudado. Al verle desaparecer, de nuevo pensó en la vida y los actos de aquel mago.

Fueron a clase de defensa a segunda hora, y antes de entrar a clase, el director le pidió a la joven dos minutos de su tiempo. Ella algo recelosa, miró a sus amigos y se alejó con el director.

- Señorita Granger, me gustaría hablar con usted de lo que vio anoche. -siguieron caminando mientras ella aceptaba con la cabeza mirando al suelo-.

- No he dicho nada a nadie...-Albus la cortó-.

- Me alegra saberlo. El profesor Snape, como sabrá, trabaja para la Orden, lo cual quiere decir que es de total confianza...pero también corre los riesgos de ser un mortífago a los ojos del señor tenebroso. Ayer se preguntó, por qué él hacia ese trabajo, y aunque yo no soy quien debe responder; diré que Severus Snape no es ningún cobarde. -Se pararon cerca de un árbol y Hermione le miró pensativa-.

- Por qué me dice esto señor?

- Por que creo que alguien con su inteligencia, señorita Granger, debe saber que el profesor es un buen hombre. Aunque nos aceche el peligro, no crea que no se puede confiar en él.

Hermione estaba todavía más pensativa que antes. Qué quería decirle con todo eso?

- Sigo sin entender porqué yo debo saber eso.

- Usted le ayudó. Creo que eso es suficiente. Le digo esto a usted, pero quiero que intente olvidarlo. No queremos que nadie, y menos el señor tenebroso, sepa la verdadera lealtad del profesor. -Agachó la cabeza a modo de despedida y se fue caminando lentamente dejando a Hermione petrificada-.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y fue a clase de defensa, pensando en lo bien que se le había dado practicar oclumancia con Harry de vez en cuando. Comprobó que las puertas de clase ya estaban cerradas. Entró y se encontró de frente con Snape.

- Tarde Granger.

- Lo siento, el profesor Dumbledore quiso hablar conmigo...

Snape la miró con esa mirada que a veces la hacia temblar. Pero verlo anoche indefenso, hizo que menguara su miedo.

- Siéntese. -ella obedeció extrañándose de que no dijera nada más-. Y ahora que la prefecta ha vuelto, empecemos... -a esto ella dejó caer los hombros-.

La clase pasó como de costumbre y la mirada del mago se posó en la enmarañada cabeza castaña más de una vez, pensando en qué habría visto y qué habría pasado en el momento que lo encontró. Se avergonzó durante unos segundos y despidió la clase más fuerte que de costumbre.

- Señorita Granger, usted no. -Hermione le miró y se acercó a él con menos miedo que de costumbre-.

- Sí, profesor? -Snape con un movimiento de mano cerró la puerta, dejándolos solos-.

- Qué pasó ayer?

- No se acuerda?

- Cree que se lo preguntaría si lo recordase? -inquirió levantando una ceja-.

- Le encontré en el pasillo y le ayudé a llegar a la habitación...le tumbé en la cama y le limpié las heridas y la sangre...llegó el director y le dejé en sus manos.

Snape la miraba en todo momento, incluso pensando en meterse dentro de su mente y verlo, pero confió en ella sin más.

- Esta bien. Y supongo que le dije que no quería su ayuda y usted no me hizo caso, verdad?

Hermione no podía creer lo que oía. Desde luego el agradecimiento no era algo en lo que Snape estuviera familiarizado. Hizo una pequeña sonrisa y le miró la barbilla para ver si había restos de rasguños. Pero no, su trabajo había funcionado.

- No, no le hice caso. Y como me de un sermón por ayudar a que no se desangrara más, creeré que no está en su sano juicio.

Snape se quedó parado al oír esas palabras. Se levantó de su mesa y puso su rostro cerca del de su alumna.

- Me da igual lo que le haya dicho Dumbledore, no necesito ayuda.

- No me ha pedido que le ayude. Aunque si le soy sincera, si me lo pidiera, obedecería.

Snape notó un nudo en la garganta. Porqué iba ella a querer ayudarlo? Por otro lado, la joven meditó lo que había dicho. Y si Dumbledore le había pedido entre líneas que cuidara de él? No, no lo había hecho...o sí?. Se puso nerviosa y más al ver que Snape rodeaba su escritorio y se ponía a su lado.

- Si me ve de nuevo en un pasillo, llame al director. Fuera.

Hermione cogió sus cosas y salió cerrando detrás de ella. Por qué le preocupaba tanto al mago que alguien le ayudara? Supuso entonces, que el hombre no debía enorgullecerse nada de él ni de su vida. Sintió pena y un pinchazo en el corazón.

000000000000

**TBC!**

**Gracias por esta genial acogida del ff chicas!**

**Kuka Snape, yo también echaba de menos esto! ;) muchas gracias de verdad, me alegra que te gusten mis historias. Y espero no decepcionar en adelante ^^**

**Sevmione23, Yaaaaa Un camino inesperado me gustó mucho a mi también XD A ver que saco de este...y ya sabes: muchas gracias por tus coments!**

**JorgiDG, Snape no se desangrará mucho más...sorry. Pero sin duda recibirá ayuda ;)**

**Alexza Snape, muchas gracias de nuevo! Qué bien que sigas mis ff! A ver que te parece este capi.**

**Herla King, muchas gracias! Se intenta hacer lo más canon posible.**

**Nuane, Gracias por tus coments y tus ánimos! Jeje Los necesito para continuar sí sí.**

**Luzenlaoscuridad, no pienso abandonar ningún ff! ;)**

**Gracias a todas! Besos**


	3. Confianza

**3- Confianza**

Pasaron los días y la fiesta con Slughorn dio comienzo. Hermione al final aceptó ir con Cormac, sabiendo que Harry iría con Luna, así que intentó escabullirse más de una vez durante de la cena. Y en uno de esos momentos, se topó con Snape. Se acercó y con valor intentó hablar con él.

- Hola profesor. -Snape se giró y la miró extrañado-.

- Señorita Granger...-dijo a modo de saludo-.

- No sabía que vendría.

- Le molesta?

- No...-dijo extrañada por la pregunta que le había hecho-. Se encuentra bien? -dijo algo más bajo para que nadie la escuchara. Ante eso, Snape levantó una ceja y apretó los labios-.

- Sí. -fue todo lo que dijo. Acaso se preocupaba por él? -.

Hermione miró al suelo e intentó formular otra pregunta mientras miraba a su al rededor en busca de Cormac.

- No debería hacer esperar a su pareja.

- Oh...no...en realidad...-qué iba a decir?- No ha sido una buena elección...parece un pulpo.

Snape dejó escapar aire por su prominente nariz a modo de aceptación y levantó una ceja.

- Deberá elegir mejor en el futuro... -la chica se paró al oír sus palabras-.

- Tiene razón. -le confesó y para Snape eso fue una victoria fácil, no estaba acostumbrado a coincidir con alumnos de Gryffindor, y menos con ella. Al notar el silencio, el mago se separó de ella dando unos pasos a la derecha. Pero Hermione dio otro, lo que hizo que Snape la mirara con el ceño fruncido. Por qué le seguía?-.

- Pretende ser mi sombra? -Ante eso, Hermione levantó una ceja-.

- No...-pero no pudo decir nada más por que Cormac la agarró del brazo-.

- Aquí estás! Escurridiza eh?

Snape intercambió una mirada con Hermione y sus labios se curvaron haciendo una mueca, viendo la pareja de la joven. Hermione hizo una falsa sonrisa y decidió moverse de ahí seguida de su pareja.

Snape contempló la escena sin ser visto a lo lejos. Se preguntaba qué hacia ella con alguien que no fuera Weasley o Potter...Entonces se acordó de ver a la señorita Brown con Weasley y Potter parecía pasar de Lovegood. Qué raro, se dijo. Pero no le dio más importancia. Sin embargo, el hecho de que Granger decidiera entablar conversación con él en lugar de con alguien más, le hizo quedarse en blanco. Tendría ella en cuenta el trabajo que él estaba haciendo?

Unos días después, Snape se encontró con la prefecta de Gryffindor en la biblioteca. Ninguno de los dos lo esperaba, eso seguro.

- Granger...

- Sí profesor? -levantó la cabeza curiosa-.

- Necesito que entregue esto a Potter.

- Por qué?

- ...Prefiero que se lo de usted. Es de parte del director. -Hermione lo cogió, sabiendo que sería una citación-.

- De acuerdo... -sintió pesar, de que Harry odiara tanto a ese hombre y viceversa-. Profesor. -dijo antes de que Snape se marchara-.

- Sí?

- Yo...quiero que sepa que confío en usted. -Snape abrió la boca para responder, pero ella no le dejó- No tema, puedo ocultar que confío en usted si quiere.

- El señor tenebroso puede acceder a su mente.

- Profesor, sé algo de oclumancia...

Snape sin dar tiempo a la preparación, se metió dentro de la cabeza de la joven. Lo que encontró fue que era verdad lo que decía. Un muro de piedra se interpuso delante de él. Y vio lo que ella pareció dejarle ver: La fotografía de su madre en el profeta. Snape salió de su mente algo enfadado.

- Por qué se mete donde no la llaman?

- Eso podría decir yo también profesor...-dijo claramente cansada, tocándose la frente por haber escondido sus recuerdos-.

Snape calló. Pues sabía que no debía de haber practicado legeremancia con su alumna. Mirándola una vez más, ondeó su capa y fue a la salida.

- 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor por husmear en el pasado de un profesor.

Hermione suspiró indignada al verle salir de la biblioteca.

Por la noche aire frío entró por la ventana de la sala común y mirando al oscuro cielo, comprobó que algo no iba nada bien. La marca estaba apareciendo encima de la torre de Astronomía. Tembló hasta los pies mientras notaba como Ron, Ginny y Lavender se acercaban por detrás, sumidos en lo que veían. Sabian que Harry había sido citado por Dumbledore. Se habrían dado ellos cuenta? Estarían bien?

Desde su posición Snape pensaba en todo lo que estaba a punto de acontecer. Draco había conseguido que los mortífagos llegasen, la marca ondeaba entre la oscuridad. Ahora debía matar a Albus y con ello empezaría su más difícil tarea. Suplantar a su víctima delante de todos aquellos que habían confiado en él. Quien confiaría ahora? Lo haría ella?-se atrevió a pensar- Los rayos de luz de la luna entraron por el arco de piedra, reflejando su cara y una mandíbula entreabierta. Pensó en Lily.

Hermione salió de su sala común para poner a buen refugio a los alumnos que aún estaban fuera del castillo y desde su posición, pudo ver el perfil del profesor, parecía apenado y pensativo. Desde abajo, la joven pensó en hablar con él; pues quería saber qué iba a pasar. Cuando dejó a buen recaudo a los alumnos, corrió a los arcos del tercer piso y lo encontró en el mismo sitio.

- Profesor.

Snape se giró extrañado.

- Granger, vaya a su sala común y no salga.

- Van a venir! Verdad? -se acercó a él mientras miraba al cielo de vez en cuando-.

- Me temo que sí...Váyase.

- Qué va a hacer?

- Y a usted qué le importa? -dio unos pasos para irse cuando notó que ella le paraba agarrándole del brazo. Se miraron un segundo y ella no pudo hacer nada más que soltarle-.

Snape la miró y volvió a girarse, sin embargo al dar dos pasos. Paró. Suspiró resignado.

- No me importa qué puede haberle contado Dumbledore sobre mi, pero creame, no necesito su compasión.

Dejando a una Hermione petrificada, Snape se marchó. La joven pensó en sus palabras durante unos segundos de máxima angustia de camino a su sala.

Mientras, en la torre, Harry y Dumbledore aparecieron. Más tarde, pasó lo que no tenía que pasar. Draco intervino en el plan de Albus, le desarmó y la varita de saúco cambió de dueño. Ante aquello, Albus se apenó mentalmente. Lo único para lo que había tenido en cuenta a Severus, había salido mal. Sin embargo, al final apareció.

- Severus...Por favor.

- Avada kedabra! -de su varita salió un fuerte rayo de luz que impacto en el pecho del director, haciendo que su cuerpo cayera de lo más alto de la torre. Harry, inmovilizado e invisible, no pudo lanzarse al cuello de Snape y observó como se marchaba con el resto de mortífagos-.

Al bajar de la torre, vio a los miembros de la Orden combatiendo a los mortífagos y dando lo que quedaba de poción felix felicis a sus amigos, siguieron con los duelos. Harry corrió detrás de los mortífagos y vio que iban en dirección a la cabaña de Hagrid. Hermione, siguió a Harry de cerca, pues también vio ondear una capa negra más que conocida. Severus Snape iba con Draco y los mortífagos. De nuevo apareando lo que no es, pensó la chica.

Sin embargo se petrificó al oír las palabras de Harry.

- Desmaius! -pero Snape lo evitó- Crucc..!-pero Snape lo apartó y le lanzó de espaldas contra el suelo con un movimiento de mano-.

- Pretendes hacerme una maldición imperdonable!? No tienes ni el valor, ni la habilidad...-se acercó a él-.

- Incárc..! -Snape desvió el hechizo con una sacudida de brazo-. Pelea cobarde!

Desde su posición, Hermione no sabía qué hacer: salir o quedarse. Por primera vez, no sabía de qué defender a Harry. Pues creía que todo lo que Snape estaba haciendo al lado de los mortífagos era puro teatro. Por que Harry no se daba cuenta?! Por qué le llamaba cobarde?

- Me llamas cobarde? Tu padre nunca me atacaba si no eran cuatro contra uno. Cómo le llamarías a él? -Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe ante la revelación-.

Vio como Bellatrix lanzaba un hechizo a Harry y medio salió de detrás del árbol donde estaba, pero se quedó quieta al oír a Snape.

- No! Has olvidado las órdenes? Tenemos que dejarlo! Vete! -Snape miró de reojo en un punto incierto del bosque, pues había jurado oír el crujir de unas hojas-. Largo de aquí!

- Sectum... -Snape agitó la varita-.

- No Potter!

- Cobarde de...

- No me llames cobarde! -bramó y su cara adoptó una expresión enloquecida, inhumana, como si estuviera sufriendo como nunca. Y la joven lo detectó a lo lejos, de nuevo sintiendo lástima por él y el trabajo que estaba haciendo. Por que sólo ella se daba cuenta?-.

Acto seguido Snape sacudió el brazo y Harry quedó tendido en el suelo, permitiendo que los demás partieran. Hermione se acercó y vio cómo Snape la miraba antes de hacer ondear su capa y desaparecer. Llegó hasta donde estaba Harry y se puso de rodillas a su lado.

- Estas bien Harry?

- No...No! Snape ha huido! Dumbledore...Dumbledore...

- Qué? -le miró horrorizada-.

- Dumbledore ha muerto Hermione. Snape le mató!

- Pero qué dices! -se sentó algo mareada. No, no podía ser. Todo esto era parte de un plan...no podía ser así. Dumbledore quiso hacer que comprendiera que Snape era un buen hombre justo antes de que pasara todo eso. Tenía que haber una razón-. No puede ser...

- Lo he visto con mis propios ojos Hermione. -se levantó algo turbado y fue en busca del gentío seguido por una rezagada Hermione. Rodeado por brujas y magos, el cuerpo de Albus Dumbledore estaba muerto en el césped. Hermione llegó notó que sus ojos se aguaron al instante. El mago al que tanto respetaba, había muerto, y Snape había sido el autor. Sin embargo, ese autor, podría no ser del todo culpable en el fondo. No podía ser de otro modo, se decía una y otra vez. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer y la marca tenebrosa empezó a desaparecer.

A la mañana siguiente, el trío dorado hablaba de lo acontecido con pesar.

- Tenía el libro del príncipe en mis manos, podría haberle dicho a Dumbledore que tenía pruebas de que Snape era maligno...

- Maligno es una palabra muy fuerte. -dijo Hermione provocando que Harry la mirara enfadado- Solo digo que jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que el príncipe fuera un asesino en potencia...

No podía ser un asesino. La muerte de Dumbledore había sido algo más...

000000000000

**TBC!**

**Chicas! Dos capis en un día, no os quejaréis, no?**

**Gracias a Irene por la llamada sorpresa! ;) **

**Gracias por vuestros reviews! Sois adorables!**


	4. Combatir a la serpiente

**4- Combatir a la serpiente**

- Están en el bosque de Dean, el bolso estaba abierto cuando lo dijo la sangresúcia...

- No digas esa palabra! -dijo Snape, sabiendo que cada vez que la oía, le partía el corazón. Granger tampoco se merecía eso-.

- Está bien...-dijo Phineas-.

- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer Severus...-dijo el retrato de Albus dejando ver la espada de Gryffindor oculta detrás de su cuadro- Y que nadie te vea.

- Ya. Tranquilo, tengo un plan.

Apareció en el bosque e hizo uso de su patronus, escondido detrás de un árbol. Harry lo siguió, y más tarde la espada ya era suya. Sin embargo, quiso acercarse a la tienda de campaña y vio a Hermione dormida. Sin querer, se alivió y después desapareció.

Hermione Granger, cansada de intentar que Harry viera que Snape no podía ser un peligro, comprendió que dejó de confiar en el hombre que vio matar a Dumbledore. Pero ella creía ver más allá. La última conversa que tuvo Dumbledore con ella, le dio a entender que no tuviera prejuicios contra Snape. No todo es lo que parece...no es lo que parece...se convenció ella.

Pasaron los meses en la búsqueda y destrucción de Horrocruxes y cuando por fin vio a Snape en Hogwarts, su corazón se hinchó sin saber por qué. Y lo que hizo que se convenciera de la bondad de Snape, fue ver como le costó lanzar hechizos contra McGonagall, pues sabía que el mago la respetaba y sólo intentó defenderse para después salir rompiendo una ventana. Hermione, meditativa, volvía a oír como le llamaban cobarde. Esta vez, Minerva McGonagall.

Y ahora, después de todo ese tiempo, Hermione, tenía un nudo en la garganta. De nuevo ropas negras y un charco de sangre. Pero esta vez, no sabía si podía ayudar aunque quisiera. Nagini había mordido a Snape.

- Recógelo... -Hermione como un resorte metió la mano en su bolsa y tendió un frasco a Harry, mirando a su profesor con un hondo pesar. No podía morir. Merecía ser libre...Debía de haber cuidado más de él, debía de haber gritado a los cuatro vientos que era de los suyos.- Mírame... -dijo Snape, y no fue sólo Harry quien le miró. Se estremeció y miró hacia otro lado al ver que el mago ladeaba la cabeza y permanecía inmóvil.-

De golpe la voz de Voldemort inquirió en sus mentes. Debían cuidar de sus muertos y en una hora Harry tenía que entregarse. Se miraron y ella miró de nuevo a Snape.

- Vamos a dejarle ahí? -se preocupó ella-.

- Tenemos que ir al pensadero...

- Id vosotros.

- Qué vas a hacer? -dijo Ron. Pero Harry no parecía importarle mucho el tema, pues en la mirada todavía tenía algo parecido a la duda cuando miraba el frasco con los recuerdos de Snape-.

- Marchaos ya! -repitió ella. Iba a ayudarle aunque no sabía ni por dónde empezar-.

Harry miró una vez a Hermione y salió corriendo con Ron.

Hermione se puso de rodillas y le tomó el pulso. Débil, pero aún tenía pulso! Se acercó a su oído y susurró.

- No se vaya. Vuelva. Vuelva aquí... -su varita intentaba en vano hacer que la herida se cerrara. Estaba nerviosa y entonces Snape murmuró-.

- Mmm...mi...rasgo...mi...frascccco... -Hermione buscó entre sus ropas, tiñéndose las manos de rojo y encontró un vial. Una poción. La abrió y cogiendo la barbilla del mago, hizo que la mirara-.

- Profesor...profesor, abra la boca...

Puso su cabeza en su regazo intentando no hacerle daño e hizo que se bebiera la poción. Empezó a moverse de adelante hacia atrás como si arrullara a un niño herido sin saber por qué. Vio con asombro que de la herida de la yugular empezaba a salir el veneno y las heridas iban cerrándose. Con ayuda de su varita, Hermione limpió la sangre del mago y comprobó asombrada que el pulso iba mejorando. Miró el frasco vacío y se preguntó si él habría preparado el antídoto. Y así era, pues Snape tubo muy en cuenta la advertencia de Albus sobre la serpiente.

Hermione vio como el mago se había relajado y yacía todavía encima de su regazo. La joven suspiró. Se alegraba de que no hubiese muerto. Si ganaban, al menos el podría vivir y hasta llegar a ser feliz. Pensó entonces en Ron, y en que Lavender parecía ser todo lo que él deseaba. Lo había superado hacia tiempo, sin embargo seguía deprimida. Tenía ganas de ser querida y corresponder. Se llevó la mano al brazalete que Viktor le había mandado por Navidad. La verdad es que no estaba segura de nada sobre ella Viktor. Pensó en qué debía de hacer ahora: decir que Snape estaba vivo? O no? No podía dejar a Harry y Ron solos, sabía que todavía quedaba la serpiente. Dejó a Snape tumbado y conjuró un hechizo para que nadie pudiera verle y salió de la casa de los gritos. Recorrió el jardín del sauce boxeador y llegó hasta el gran comedor para ver otras muertes: Remus, Tonks y Fred...se acercó a Ron y le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y empezó a llorar.

Neville mató a Nagini y Voldemort se hizo ceniza. En ese momento de júbilo y tras varias desapariciones de mortífagos, Hermione se acordó de Snape. Nadie le había preguntado todavía nada ante el caos que se había formado. Harry, tras ver los recuerdos de Snape, se había ido destrozado ante tal revelación a encontrarse con Voldemort sin decir nada a sus amigos que velaban sus pérdidas.

- Snape...

Harry la cortó.

- Está vivo? - ambos se miraron.

- Eso creo...yo...pensé que era lo que debía hacer.

Harry la miró intentando aguantar sus preguntas. Pero supo que ella era más asusta que él, así que sonrió.

- Menos mal.

Hermione y Ron le miraron.

- Por qué? -dijo el pelirojo-.

- Vi sus recuerdos...lo hizo todo por mi madre...Él estaba enamorado de ella desde que era un niño... -Hermione se quedó paralizada-.

- Pero él estaba en el bando de Voldemort...Mató a Dumbledore -dijo de nuevo Ron-.

- Dumbledore pidió a Snape que le matara. Además sabía que Snape había hecho el pacto inquebrantable por Draco. Quería dejarle la varita de saúco a Snape, pero el plan falló. Snape fue a pedir a Dumbledore que protegiera a mi familia de Voldemort. Pero fracasó y entonces...prometió poner en peligro su vida a diario para proteger al hijo de la mujer que siempre había amado. Todo lo que hacia era para salvarme, desde primero...-miró a Hermione-.

- Con su contra hechizo para la escoba...-recordó Ron mientras Hermione seguía sumida ante el relato de Harry-.

- Y...también fue él quien nos proporcionó la espada...su patronus es el mismo que el de mi madre, el que vi en el bosque de Dean. Hermione, gracias por saber ver su papel más que yo.

Hermione por fin tragó saliva. Su detestable profesor de pociones, era capaz de amar mucho más de lo que habría imaginado nunca.

- De nada...-llegaron a la casa de los gritos y Hermione quitó el hechizo para ver que el hombre continuaba en el suelo. Se acercó a él y le tomó el pulso- Está vivo. Alguien tiene que llamar a Pomfrey o a McGonagall.

Harry y Ron se miraron.

- Ahora volvemos. -dijo Ron tirando de Harry para escaquearse y Hermione se quedó a solas con Snape-.

**TBC!**

**Qué necesita una autora? Reviews! jeje ;)**

**Espero que os guste chicas! Ahora empieza lo bueno... Gracias por favoritear la historia!**


	5. El inicio

**5- El inicio**

Hermione miró al hombre y no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que había vivido durante esos años. Lo que ahora sabía de su profesor, la hizo consternarse aún más. Todo lo había hecho por amor? Severus Snape era capaz de amar más allá de lo que nadie había pensado. Incluso ella. Entonces, volvió a tomar su estado y comprobó como estaban sus heridas, ante el contacto, Snape se removió un poco.

- Profesor? -le tocó la mejilla, estaba algo fría-. Me oye?

- ….Don...de...sssstoy. -sus parpados se agitaron-.

- Profesor, está a salvo. -Snape tiritó de puro pánico rememorando las mordeduras-.

- Ggggr...Grrangerrr...

- Sí, soy yo. Cálmese, todo ha pasado. Ahora vendrán a por usted para llevarlo a la enfermería...

Snape cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. Su cuerpo agitándose levemente de vez en cuando. Hermione le miró y pensó en calmarle aunque no le gustase a su profesor. Cogió su cabeza y la colocó en su regazo. Snape se agitó gruñendo.

- Dejjjj...emmmm..e...

- Quiere dejar de quejarse! No le voy a hacer nada! Maldito ogro! -dijo de golpe y al segundo guardó una sonrisa al oírse-. He dicho que se calme -dijo más calmada-.

Snape se mordió el labio y respiró de manera más pesada, para hacer notar su incomodidad.

- Dejjj...e...meee...maarrrro. Memm mareooo -pero no pudo evitar que algo de vómito empapara su cuello y el regazo de la joven-.

- Pero qué?...-Limpió el desastre y colocó al mago en postura fetal sin apartarlo de su regazo.- Así mejor?...

Snape no dijo nada y permaneció quieto. No sabía por qué Granger se empeñaba en protegerle como a un niño pequeño si decía que ya todo había pasado. Había oído su voz desde lejos, pidiendo que se quedara. A duras penas pudo decir "frasco" para poder seguir vivo y ayudar a Potter. Pero se había quedado peor de lo que esperaba. Le costaba moverse. Abrió los ojos al cabo de unos minutos y la miró sin que ella se diera cuenta, pues parecía mirar al techo. Vio que la joven tenía rasguños por todas partes y estaba algo demacrada.

- Po...tter...

- Tranquilo. Está vivo. -dijo ella mirándole desde arriba-.

Snape cerró de nuevo los ojos y se quedó dormido, en paz después de muchos años. Volvió a abrir los ojos y ya no vio a Granger, ni estaba en la casa de los gritos. Un aula del castillo se había transformado provisionalmente en enfermería y se preguntó cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí. Giró la cabeza y vio unos ojos que siempre quería evitar.

- Hola señor. -dijo Harry-. Me alegra verle por fin despierto.

- Hola Potter. -forzó el mago-. Qué quiere?

Harry sonrió, incluso en ese estado se portaba como el más imponente de todos.

- Agradecer todo lo que hizo por mi madre.

Snape se mordió la lengua por no poder reprochar nada. Movió la cabeza aceptando las palabras.

- Muy bien. Algo más?

- Pues sí. Querría decirle que muchos han accedido a contar de qué bando luchaba. Hermione, Ron y yo hemos confesado su valor y su verdad, pero piensan que lo hizo por mi en lugar de por mi madre...pensé que se molestaría si lo revelara...-pero el que se avergonzaría de revelarlo a alguien más que a Ron y Hermione, era Harry-.

- Gracias Potter. -le costó, pero confesó que el chico, se había portado bien, y nunca lo reconocería, pero podría ser verdad que fuese mejor que su padre. Además, también quería preguntarle cómo había derrotado a Voldemort- Cómo consiguió destruirle?

Harry le miró y le relató todo cuanto necesitaba saber sobre cómo habían destruido cada parte de Voldemort. Snape se asombró de que Dumbledore quisiera confiarle la varita, pero lo que más le asombró fue saber que Granger se había quedado a ayudarle. Tras finalizar, Harry salió de la enfermería.

- Cómo ha ido? -le preguntó Hermione-.

- Adelante con la defensa. -repuso Harry-. Le he contado lo que pasó con Voldemort.

Por la tarde, aquel mismo día, Hermione fue a ver a Snape. Lo vio con los ojos cerrados, le pareció que cuando dormía, era un hombre mucho más tranquilo. Sonrió y se acercó a él. Le susurró en el oído de manera espontanea, tanto que se extrañó al verse así.

- Profesor Snape...despierte...

Snape salió de un sueño para parecer estar viviendo otro. Abrió despacio los ojos al oír un susurro que le erizó la piel. Vio unos ojos melados que reconoció y arrugó la frente.

- Sí, Granger...?

- Hola. Cómo se encuentra?

- Mejor...Alguna novedad?

- Bueno...aquí tiene el profeta -se lo tendió- Las página son las más recomendables...-inquirió-.

- Eso habrá que verlo...

- La profesora McGonagall me ha dicho que sigue en su mano seguir siendo profesor de defensa el año que viene...Aceptará?

- Creo que prefiero pociones...

- De verdad?

- Sí.

- Vaya...

- Algún problema?

- No. Pensé que siempre quiso enseñar defensa.

- Se equivocaba. -abrió el periódico para ver si por fin se quedaba a solas, pero Hermione seguía sentada en una silla a su lado-. No se va?

Hermione le miró y sin saber que excusa poner, se levantó haciendo media sonrisa y le dejó a solas. Snape la miró marcharse y sin querer, reconoció que le interesaba saber algo más de aquella joven. Dumbledore había muerto y Voldemort también, ahora todo sería muy distinto y verse como un héroe como decía la página 5 del Profeta, le inquietó.

Pasó el día y Snape no tuvo más visitas que la de Minerva, que se disculpó de nuevo por no haberse fiado. Lo que pensó Snape fue "Vergüenza tendría que darte, una alumna vio más allá que tú". El mago se sorprendió al pensarlo. Y por supuesto, Slughorn aceptó ser profesor de defensa y concederle a Snape el puesto de pociones de nuevo.

Al día siguiente, Hermione supo que quería acercarse más a su profesor y fue de nuevo a visitarle.

- Buenos días -le trajo el desayuno- No sabía qué le gustaría más... -dirigió su mirada a la bandeja con diferentes surtidos. Snape levantó una ceja, pero aceptó con la cabeza. Hermione sonrió, desde luego le costaba decir Gracias-.

- No me cuesta decir Gracias.

Hermione agachó la vista.

- Espero que no se convierta en una costumbre entrar en mi mente a su antojo...-se sentó a su lado-.

Al ver sus actos y su respuesta, empezó a comer despacio, ignorándola; pero meditando constantemente por la presencia de aquella joven.

- Poppy ya se encarga de darme de comer no tiene que traerlo usted.

- Profesor...me gustaría comentarle algo. -cambió de tema y Snape levantó una ceja- Me gustaría que me diera clases avanzadas de pociones cuando mejore. Me gustaría ser curadora. -Snape dejó de comer atragantándose-.

- Por eso me ayudó?

- Qué? Claro que no! -frunció los labios y le miró- Puede verlo usted mismo si quiere, -se señaló la cabeza- pero me gustaría que se fiara de mi.

Snape la miró de nuevo y bebió zumo de calabaza, rechazando la idea de entrar de nuevo en su mente.

- Madame Pomfrey dice que mañana podrá salir de aquí...

- Lo sé.

- Bueno...qué me dice?

- Esta bien Granger, -repuso irritado- Pero no crea que seré menos duro con usted...

- Tranquilo profesor, no me haré ilusiones...-dijo aguantando una sonrisa, cosa que hizo que el mago tuviera una extraña sensación-.

Hermione se levantó y se acercó a él, atreviéndose a poner su mano encima de la suya por un instante.

- Hasta pronto. Mejore pronto. -y con eso dio media vuelta y se marchó. Severus Snape sintió algo que hacía mucho no sentía. Esa joven parecía preocuparse por él desde el curso pasado, y ahora...ahora pasaría más tiempo con ella. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y apartó de él lo que quedaba de desayuno. Enfurruñado y pensando en porqué no había puesto ninguna objeción; intentó relajarse. Qué le habría dicho Dumbledore a Granger?

Hermione quiso saber de él durante las vacaciones, quería verle, saber cómo habría evolucionado...pero no se puso en contacto. La barrera de saber que amaba a Lily Potter se interpuso en los sentimientos de empezaba a notar. No volvieron a verse hasta el inicio del curso.

**TBC! Review? ;)**

**Muchas gracias por comentar: Sevmione, Alexza Snape, Kuka Snape, Nuane, luzenlaoscuridad, JorgiDG, Mama Shmi, Smithback, Herla King...!**


	6. Maestro & Aprendiz

**6- Maestro y aprendiz**

De nuevo en Hogwarts, Hermione era la única del trío que había vuelto para conseguir sus clases particulares y de paso enfrentarse a los NEWTs. Sabía que vería a Luna y Ginny, pero lo que más la emocionaba por así decirlo, era volver a ver a Snape. Seguiría siendo el mismo, o no?

El primer día fue una experiencia rara y agradable, pues después de la reconstrucción, por fin veía a Hogwarts como su hogar. Estaba intacto. Al llegar a los carruajes, fue escoltada por Snape por sorpresa.

- Señorita Granger! -ella se giró asombrada-.

- Hola profesor! -dijo animada sin darse cuenta haciendo que Snape contuviera su asombro-.

- ...Usted vendrá conmigo. -se giró y se montó en el carruaje. Hermione miró a sus amigas y se encogió de hombros-

- Será por las clases... -se fue donde estaba esperándola el mago y se sorprendió al ver que el mago le tendió la mano para subir al carruaje. Hermione miró su mano algo asombrada y la cogió, notando un fuerte aprieto- Gracias...

Se sentó a su lado y el carruaje se puso en marcha.

- Usted estará en una habitación a parte. Lo requieren las "aprendices".

- Vaya, no lo sabía.

- Su caso es raro...

- Por qué?

- Normalmente Hogwarts no tiene aprendices.

Permanecieron en silencio un rato.

- Dónde dormiré?

- Bueno...la directora le contará todo lo que tenga que saber...-dijo inquieto, pues sabía, y había maldecido; que maestro y aprendiz, compartirían estancia con habitaciones separadas-.

- No puede decírmelo usted? -el mago se removió en su sitio y carraspeó-.

- En Hogwarts, maestro y aprendiz comparten estancia...Por supuesto no dormirá conmigo. Pero la creación de dicha estancia surge al firmar el contrato que haremos. Sin embargo, creo que si tiene algún problema podría pedir a la directora dormir en otro sitio...

- No...No me molesta. -Snape la miró de reojo y se quedó en silencio el resto del trayecto-.

- Dónde está esa estancia? En las mazmorras?

- Me temo que sí. La estancia que compartirá es la mía...

Hermione tragó saliva.

- Ah, claro...

Llegaron y Snape sin darse cuenta, ya estaba haciendo que el equipaje se transportara solo hasta la entrada. Hermione le miró algo complacida. Podría ser que empezara a cambiar poco a poco...

- Sígame. -Hermione obedeció y pusieron rumbo al despacho de Minerva-.

McGonagall iba en dirección al comedor cuando se encontró a los dos.

- Severus! Señorita Granger...Hola. Lo siento, será mejor reunirnos después de cenar...los alumnos de primero me esperan. -pasó rápida por su lado sin dar tiempo a quejas-.

Snape miró a Hermione y le hizo un rápido escáner sin que ésta se diera cuenta. Se sorprendió haciéndolo y negó con la cabeza. La verdad es que la pequeña había crecido. Y su valor e inteligencia podían no ser ahora tan insufribles como antes. Todavía soñaba de vez en cuando con ella en ese pasillo...Alguien se había preocupado. Aunque fuera una estupidez pensarlo. Al ver que ella le miraba, se apresuró a hablar.

- Quiere dejar sus maletas en las mazmorras?

- Sí, claro... -y de nuevo se extrañó al ver que el mago era quien, agitado como siempre, iba en dirección a las maletas y las hacia levitar hasta él-.

- Sígame Granger.

Fueron en silencio hasta las mazmorras y la humedad habitual, hizo que el pelo de la joven se encrespara un poco. Las antorchas iluminaban el camino. Snape abrió la puerta de sus aposentos con un conjuro que reveló a Hermione y entraron.

La sala que había ante ella era la misma de sexto curso. Salvo que la cama de Snape era lo único que había, junto con otra puerta más que sería el baño.

- Tendrá que esperar a que hagamos el contrato. Después de eso, ambos tendremos una habitación y sólo compartiremos la sala y...creo que el baño también.

Hermione se puso roja sin querer y Snape lo notó.

- También podrá usar el de prefectos supongo...

Hermione miró a su alrededor más despacio y le gustó la decoración y la gran chimenea que había en el centro.

- Es bonita...

Ante eso, Snape se giró y fue a la puerta de la estancia.

- Cenará en la mesa de profesores. Si quiere cambiarse...haga lo que quiera. La espero en el gran comedor. -la dejó a solas después de cerrar la puerta-.

Hermione asimiló toda la información de golpe. Quería pasar más tiempo con el hombre más complejo y el gran reto que eso era, pero no imaginó que llegaría a compartir tanto. Estancia, baño, mesa...Increíble.

Se puso sus ropas de aprendiz, para distinguirse al resto, que consistía en: uniforme de la casa común pero con la diferencia de una capa negra diferente al resto de alumnos que siempre debía llevar. Era una capa de manga corta a diferencia de las largas de los alumnos. Se recogió el pelo en un moño y se mojó la cara antes de salir de ahí.

En el gran comedor, se sentó al lado de Snape y cenaron en silencio después de que McGonagall hiciera el discurso y la presentara al alumnado como aprendiz.

Después, en el despacho de la directora, ambos acordaban el contrato de maestro y aprendiz hasta que finalizara el curso escolar, ayudando el uno al otro en cualquier situación de peligro durante esos meses y a convivir en paz y armonía con el otro. A esto último, Snape miró a McGonagall por encima del hombro y levantó una ceja. Y sabía que si se giraba, Albus en su cuadro estaría sonriendo.

Al bajar a las mazmorras, ambos comprobaron que la estancia era más grande y con una sala más pequeña para prácticas, equipada con material de trabajo. Había tres puertas y ambos supieron que significaba eso: compartirían el baño. Hermione abrió la del medio y comprobó que era un baño grande, de mármol blanco y equipado con una gran bañera, casi era un lago. Menor que el de prefectos, pero genial. Miró a Snape, que también miraba el baño detrás de ella y cerró la puerta. Sin decir nada, abrió la de al lado y vio que era la del mago.

- Perdón...es la suya. -la cerró y abrió la otra para ver su habitación. Una gran cama central y varios armarios. Estanterías con libros y un baúl debajo de una ventana junto a una pequeña chimenea. La decoración era elegante y...con colores de Gryffindor sin duda. Sonrió y salió.- Me gusta.

Snape la miró y abrió la puerta de su habitación, pero antes de entrar, se giró.

- Yo usaré este baño. Si usted también lo hará, recomiendo que llamemos siempre antes de entrar. -Hermione se sorprendió al oír que decía eso-.

- Claro, profesor.

- Y en cuanto a mi habitación, no entre nunca. -cerró la puerta dejando a Hermione con la boca abierta-.

La joven quería replicar, pero no pudo hacer nada más que entrar en su cuarto. Se tumbó en la cama y con un hechizo se puso el pijama. Más rápido de lo que pensaba, se quedó dormida. Por fin de nuevo en casa.

Snape sin embargo, no dormía. No dejaba de pensar en lo que tenía delante: una aprendiz, Hermione Granger nada menos, pegada a él durante todo el maldito curso. Por qué ya no era una mocosa...ahora era una mocosa que había vivido cosas que jamás una mocosa debería vivir. Pero a él qué más le daba? Intentando no pensar, se quedó por fin dormido a las 2 de la mañana.

**TBC! Reviewwww? ;)**

**Otro capi más weeeeeeee!**


	7. Cuidado con Snape

**7- Cuidado con Snape**

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se despertó con ganas de ir al baño. Pero antes de entrar, llamó a la puerta. Al otro lado, Snape respondió.

- Un momento.

Hermione sonrió ante la situación. Esperó inclinada en la pared con los ojos cerrados y vio que Snape salió del baño con un pijama negro que caía por encima de su cuerpo de una manera que sus ropas nunca podían hacer. Vio brevemente el cuerpo del mago hasta que se perdió sin decir nada hasta su habitación.

La joven entró y empezó el ritual: ducha rápida, secado, lavado de dientes, y peinado. Salió también con el pijama con el que había entrado y se topó con Snape ya vestido.

- Buenos días, profesor. -dijo ella claramente para que se notara su presencia. Snape levantó la cabeza despacio y vio que iba en pijama. Un pijama que también se ceñía más que el uniforme del colegio.-

- Buenos días...

Hermione se metió en su habitación y se vistió. Cuando salió, él ya no estaba. Miró el horario mientras desayunaba en la mesa de profesores de nuevo y vio que hoy tenía Hechizos, Runas y después Pociones.

- La veré en la sala de pociones. Haremos allí las clases.

- Bien profesor...-Snape la miró de reojo a su lado-. Qué haremos hoy?

- Empezaremos con pociones curativas...aunque supongo que tiene práctica...-Hermione se puso algo roja-.

- Sí...bueno...

- Hablaremos en clase señorita Granger...-y no dijo nada más. Hermione miró a la mesa de sus amigas y les sonrió. Le gustaría estar con ellas, al menos le hablaban-.

Snape se dio cuenta de que estaba teniendo la mala costumbre de querer meterse en esa cabeza rizada para sacar algo en claro. Obvio, no quería preguntarlo. Qué le dijo Dumbledore?

- Y...-se aclaró la garganta para intentar hablar con la chica mientras desayunaba- Quiero que sepa que le haré un examen también. Quiero ver que es capaz de verdad.

- Me parece bien profesor. Tengo muchas ganas de empezar. Siempre me ha fascinado pociones. -le miró y se atrevió a sonreír-.

Terminaron el desayuno y Hermione se despidió de él para salir hacia Hechizos.

Snape la miró alejarse. Qué podía pasar de ahora en adelante? Hacia tiempo que no pensaba en Lily tanto como antes y no sabía a qué podía ser debido. Ahora sin embargo, notaba que todas las emociones que había reprimido durante años bajo oclumancia, ya no eran necesarias. Notó como cada sentimiento fluía con menos temores y notaba la extraña sensación que Granger le proporcionaba; algo que casi ninguna mujer había hecho. Le hacía querer seguir adelante, sin saber cómo. Le ponía nervioso y tenso a la vez, cuando varias mañanas se acordaba de ella.

Se había preocupado por ella justo al final de su vida, cuando vio que de verdad alguien le estaba ayudando. Cuando escuchó su voz pidiendo que volviese después de ser mordido por la serpiente. Y aún no sabía si era porqué Dumbledore le dijo que él era el encargado de matarlo, o no. Debía averiguarlo...

Se levantó rápido de la mesa y fue a su primera clase del curso.

Las horas pasaron y sin querer, mientras hacia anotaciones, el mago pensó en ella. Se maldecía mil veces y después volvía a reprimir sentimientos, que a fin de cuentas eran estúpidos. Qué vería alguien como ella en él? Nada.

Hermione, fue a clase de pociones con Snape antes de la hora de comer y al entrar, lo vio en su sitio habitual.

- Hola profesor.

- Hola. -se atrevió a responder e hizo un movimiento con el brazo para que la puerta se cerrase-. Vaya a un caldero, hoy vamos a preparar poción para el resfriado, poción revitalizante y poción estabilizadora. Pero...sin mirar el libro.

- Qué? Yo no me acuerdo de todos los...

- Cuando no se acuerde, avíseme. Ahora empiece. -Hermione le miró enfadada y reprimiendo un bufido se puso en marcha con la que sí sabía hacer sin ayuda del libro. Al terminarla, 30 minutos después, le llamó.-

- Profesor, he terminado la poción para el resfriado...

Snape se acercó y comprobó que era perfecta.

- Muy bien señorita Granger. Siga...-la miró de reojo y reprimió una sonrisa. Era una bruja muy lista-.

Hermione se puso a hacer la poción estabilizadora, pero al tercer pasó se quedó en blanco.

- Profesor...no me acuerdo...después de poner las aletas de tritón...

- Remover 3 veces en el sentido de las agujas del reloj -dijo sin inmutarse el mago desde su sitio sin levantar la cabeza-.

Hermione levantó una ceja. Y lo hizo.

- Y qué más?

- Dos gotas de sangre de jabalí... -se levantó y se acercó al caldero- Déjeme ver...

Hermione se apartó un poco y miró al mago. Sin querer, estar a esa distancia, la hizo estremecer. Empezaba a gustarle demasiado. Miró al caldero concentrada y los movimientos del mago.

- Ahora debe dejar que siga así durante 5 minutos. -miró el reloj- Creo que por hoy es suficiente. -la miró- Buen trabajo. -admitió-.

- Muchas gracias profesor! -dijo más efusiva de lo que esperaba y se mordió el labio. Agachó la cabeza y recogió sus cosas sin mirarle. Salió corriendo hasta el comedor sabiendo que él iría detrás-.

Snape se quedó recogiendo las últimas cosas de la sala, pensando en la felicidad que vio en los ojos de la joven. Notaba la sangre correr por sus venas. Salió y fue al comedor.

Durante la comida, Hermione le sonrió de nuevo y eso le puso todavía peor. Pero quería saber por qué le había ayudado.

- Señorita Granger...cuando me dio la poción en la casa de los gritos...Albus le dijo algo?

- Yo...verá, ya le dije que confiaba en usted, no? -dijo ella bebiendo de su copa-.

Snape meditó y lo recordó. Pero eso fue antes de que matara a Dumbledore...

- Pero eso fue antes de que matara a Dumbledore.

- Usted no le mató. Sé que fue un plan.

- Se lo dijo él?

- No...no me lo dijo. Me enteré después de que Voldemort muriese. Harry lo vio en sus recuerdos...

- Entonces por qué me ayudó?

- Está sordo? -Snape iba a replicarle pero ella no le dejo y repitió entre dientes- Yo confiaba en usted.

Snape reprimió quitar puntos o castigarla de algún modo que ni había pensado, pero al saber que ella había confiado en él, aún sabiendo que había "matado" a Dumbledore, era algo que hizo que su sangre corriera más rápido por las venas. Cómo podía sentir eso? Miró a su plato y siguió comiendo al ver que la joven también lo hacia. No volvió a abrir la boca, mientras sus neuronas trabajaban en puntos del cerebro casi inutilizados.

Hermione estaba nerviosa. Snape parecía diferente, algo más calmado que antes, pero siempre alerta. Veía como reprimía quejas o preguntas, pero se dispuso a terminarse la comida. Pensó en lo que sentía: una extraña atracción hacia aquel hombre. Un hombre con carácter, un sentido del humor sarcástico, un hombre valiente, inteligente, atractivo...Hermione se atragantó con la comida al pensar en eso y darse cuenta de que Snape era capaz de meterse en su mente.

Snape la miró toser y levantó una ceja. Hermione cogió su copa y bebió agua hasta que la tos cesó. El mago la miró de reojo y se atrevió a entrar, por última vez se decía; en la mente de la joven. Sin embargo, ella ya estaba preparada y eso le sorprendió. Al entrar vio el muro y un cartel que decía " No Entre Profesor Snape" Snape salió de su mente y se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo levemente delante de los ojos de Hermione.

- Déjelo ya o me quejaré a la directora...-dijo en voz baja y le sonrió al ver la cara que se le había quedado al mago-. De todos modos, qué espera ver exactamente? Le he dicho la verdad!

Snape se congeló.

- Sólo quería ver sus dotes... -de golpe se levantó desapareciendo por la puerta de atrás. Severus Snape no se acordaba de estar nervioso por algo que no fuese la tortura o el sufrimiento-.

- Venga Hermione, qué demonios crees que conseguirás de él?...-se dijo en voz baja-.

**TBC!**

**Snifff hecho de menos reviews! No os está gustando mucho...?**

**Gracias Sevmione, Alexza Snape...me encanta que os esté gustando! ;)**


	8. Marcas de guerra

**8- Marcas de guerra**

- De verdad quieres ser la que le dé cariño? Sabes que eso significa que te importa más de lo normal...que...puede que sientas algo más, no? -le dijo Luna a Hermione mientras compartían una charla que había empezado hacia unos días. Luna se dio cuenta de que Hermione miraba con otros ojos a Snape y fue directa a la yugular-.

- No sé Luna...

- Claro que lo sabes. Si no no estarías aquí, ni te emocionaría la idea de compartir tantas cosas con él. Y no me digas que no te emociona, ya llevas unos cuantos días...

Hermione parpadeó. Podía ser verdad, que Luna Lovegood era una chica particular, pero no era una lunática. Estaba ayudando a descifrar parte de algo que Hermione ya se había dado cuenta pero no quería aceptar. Snape le gustaba.

- Y tú crees que él podrá sentir algo...?-dijo claramente algo cansada-.

- Creo que Snape ha cambiado...

- Oh, venga ya! Y en qué ha cambiado?

- No me negarás que ya no es tan cruel con los alumnos, verdad?

- Me lo dices enserio? En algo más de una semana, Hufflepuff ha perdido casi 100 puntos.

- Créeme, lo veo en sus ojos.

- Pues como no le hayan cambiado de color...

Luna la miró soñadora, y siguieron haciendo deberes. Al terminar se despidió y fue en dirección a las mazmorras.

- Buena suerte! -gritó a lo lejos Luna y Hermione la maldijo mentalmente-.

Al llegar, entró y vio que la chimenea de la estancia estaba encendida. Se calentó al instante y miró a su al rededor, vio a Snape sentado en una butaca con una copa en la mano. Era la primera vez que le veía exponiendo su lado masculino sentado con las piernas abiertas, recibiéndola. Se le aceleró el corazón al pensar en un breve instante que no quería nada más que sentarse encima de él. Era tan atractivo... Se estremeció y cerró la puerta. Se quedó unos segundos mirando el cuerpo del mago, y reprimiendo sus emociones, fue ella quien quiso entrar en su mente para devolverle la jugada anterior.

Al entrar, Snape le mostró lo siguiente: Un muro como el suyo y un cartel luminoso que decía " No Entrar Nunca Señorita Granger" Hermione salió de su mente y se rió. Snape se quedó impávido mientras observaba a la joven a la luz de la chimenea. Veía como se acercaba y se reía, como su corazón se hinchaba a cada paso que ella daba. Bajó la cabeza y la miró de nuevo.

- Debería quitarle unos cuantos puntos por mala conducta.

- Mala conducta? Hombre, si fuese por violación de la intimidad aún...-le miró sonriendo pero al ver la profunda y perdida mirada del mago, dejó de hacerlo y agachó la cabeza-.

Snape no podía creer que quisiera bromear con él. Que se atreviera a hacerlo...No lo entendía. Ni entendía llevar días y días intentando reprimir lo bien que se sentía cuando estaba cerca de ella.

Hermione, al ver que no le decía nada, creyó oportuno desaparecer y se cerró en su habitación. Una vez se había puesto el pijama, terminó el ensayo de Runas y decidió ir a darse un baño antes para relajarse, aún no había probado aquella enorme bañera. Salió y vio que ya no había nadie en el salón y la chimenea estaba apagada. Entró en el baño y pensó que probablemente estaría durmiendo. Se quitó la toalla y se metió bajando los escalones que tenía la bañera hasta introducirse por completo y nadar hasta el otro extremo, en el cual se apoyó con los codos. Se relajó y pensó en...Snape. Abrió los ojos. Sí, era verdad, Luna tenía razón. Snape le gustaba, le gustaba cada vez más. Tuvo un flash del mago en ese pijama y un escalofrió le corrió por la espalda. Un cuerpo fuerte y varonil. Su voz...su valentía...era todo un hombre. Se relajó pensando en él unos segundos

- Snape... -murmuró-.

En su cama, Snape notó que alguien le llamaba dentro de su cabeza. Era ella. Cómo podía hacerlo?. Se levantó preocupado sin saber porqué y fue a su habitación y llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. En el baño, Hermione abrió los ojos al oír los golpes.

- Señorita Granger?...-dijo sin subir mucho el tono de voz y sin sonar preocupado-.

Hermione nadó para salir del baño.

- Señorita Granger? -volvió a llamar a la habitación de Hermione-.

La joven se puso la toalla y salió del baño.

- Profesor? -Snape se giró confundido al ver que salía del baño y que iba enrollada en una toalla por encima de la rodilla- Qué pasa?

- Qué pasa? Qué le pasa a usted! He oído que me llamaba, dentro de mi cabeza! -tragó saliva e intentó no desviar la mirada por su cuerpo-.

- Yo no...-pero se calló. Había sido capaz de meterse en su mente desde el baño?- Perdón, no era...no pasa nada. No sabía que era capaz de hacerlo sin tenerle delante.

- Estaba durmiendo Granger! La próxima vez...-pero se calló al ver como Hermione se colocaba el pelo detrás de la oreja. Le agarró el brazo al ver una cicatriz y lo observó de cerca- Quién...?

- Bellatrix. -Hermione miró la palabra sangresúcia en su antebrazo y después a Snape, que se lo tenía sujeto sin hacerle daño, como una caricia. Hermione se puso roja, pero al mirar a Snape, vio una mueca de asco en su expresión y retiró el brazo- Ya ha tenido suficiente? -se tapó el brazo- Tengo algunas más entretenidas en el resto del cuerpo...! -se giró y a Snape le pareció ver lágrimas a punto de caer. La cogió del hombro desnudo antes de que ésta huyera-.

Snape la miró a los ojos casi echando chispas.

- No crea que por ser de Slytherin pienso que lleva escrito lo que se merece. Esa palabra es asquerosa, no usted. -Hermione se quedó parada pero antes de decir nada Snape se metió en su cuarto dando un portazo-.

Hermione se quedó apoyada en el marco de su puerta, respirando de forma entrecortada, hasta que entró y se tumbó. Cogió su varita y antes de ponerse el pijama, comprobó que otras tres cicatrices surcaban su cuerpo: "esclava" "gusano" "carroña". Estaban cicatrizando bien, pero algunas todavía estaban más rojizas que otras. Había mal interpretado la mirada de Snape, había tenido prejuicios.

Snape había visto horrorizado la marca que Bellatrix le había hecho. Se preocupó, ahora que ya no había peligro, volvía a preocuparse por ella. Sabía de sobra que su cuerpo tenía más de una cicatriz que el de ella. Pero que la marcaran con insultos, era algo horrible.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó temprano y se encontró buscando en su despensa, alguna cura para ayudar a que cicatrizaran mejor sus heridas. Lo encontró y oyó como ella salía de su cuarto ya vestida y con la cabeza agachada. Quería demostrarle que sus cicatrices no la hacían menos...hermosa. Espera, se dijo. Y ambos se quedaron estáticos un momento.

- Buenos días...-dijo al fin ella-.

- Buenos días, señorita Granger. -se acercó a ella y le tendió la poción-. Es una crema para las cicatrices, ayudará a que vayan aclarándose más rápido...

Hermione cogió el frasco y le miró sorprendida.

- Muchas gracias, profesor.

- De nada. Hoy empezaremos con las cremas para heridas venenosas en clase. Pediré que traigan el desayuno.

- Está bien.

- Encienda dos calderos.

Pasaron dos horas de trabajo en las cuales, Hermione miraba más de la cuenta al mago y viceversa, pero ambos se entendían bien trabajando e iban coordinados.

- La semana que viene empezaremos con la pociones antiembrujos.

- Profesor...he leído un libro que el ajenjo fortalece la raíz de mandragóra, cree que sería posible mejorar la poción despetrificante?

- Ya lo hice. -la miró- No es más que una tontería...-Hermione agachó la cabeza y Snape se sintió con ganas de no meter más la pata- La cuestión es que no se puede fortalecer una vez la mandrágora ya ha sido extraída. Se les olvidó comentar ese pequeño detalle...

Hermione le miró y volvió a pensar que quería pasar mucho tiempo siendo su aprendiz.

- Es muy inteligente.

- Me gusta lo que hago, nada más.

- Ya pero...Vi su libro profesor, el de.. el príncipe mestizo. Era extraordinario...aunque algo temerario.

Snape la miró y volvió a mirar a la poción.

- Qué sabe de mí?

- A qué se refiere?

- Veo que sabe bastantes cosas sobre mí...quisiera saber que más cree saber. -no la miró-.

- Bueno...-creyó que lo mejor era ser sincera con él- Sé que en verdad hizo lo que hizo por la madre de Harry. Pero no se preocupe -dijo rápida al ver que el hombre la miró de forma repentina- No se lo diré nunca a nadie.

Snape intentó calmarse tragando saliva y la miró impávido.

- Si sabe lo que le conviene no lo hará...

- Juré no decir nada, señor. -dijo de golpe y vio como Snape parecía fruncir el ceño- También...-inquirió en unos segundos- Sé que el padre de Harry y Sirius no se portaron muy bien con usted... durante sus estudios en Hogwarts. -Snape volvió a mirarla extrañado-.

- Y eso?

- Bueno, escuché que usted le decía a Harry que su padre se metía con usted cuatro contra uno...

- Así que era usted la que estaba en el bosque...? -Hermione se extrañó pero a la vez se emocionó de que él la pudiese llegar a ver en ese momento-.

- Sí...vi que Harry le seguía y...no quería que hiciese alguna estupidez.

- Y por qué no salió a defenderle de mi? No era su amiga? -inquirió éste-.

- No sabía de qué tenía que defenderle...confiaba en usted, recuerda?

Snape agachó la cabeza y recogió la poción de su caldero. Pasados unos segundos, Hermione continuó, cosa que extrañó más a Snape de lo que ya estaba.

- Y sé que es un buen hombre. Dumbledore solo me dijo " No se deje llevar por los prejuicios" y eso hice. Dejé de lado los prejuicios que repetían Harry o Ron. Pero yo y...puede que el profesor Lupin -suspiró recordando su muerte- Fuéramos los únicos que podíamos ser capaces de ver más allá de...-le miró- De su comportamiento...

Snape se quedó parado, recapacitando toda aquella información y/o confesión. Había confiado en él en todo momento. Incluso cuando él creía ser el más despreciable de todos.

- Por qué tenía el antídoto? -preguntó ella de golpe-.

- Dumbledore me previno de la serpiente, y tomé medidas. Tenía la poción por si acaso.

- Por si acaso?

- Tenía que proteger a Potter...

- Osea, que si Harry hubiese muerto...no habría tomado la poción? -dijo algo aterrada-.

Snape no respondió al ver el tono de sorpresa de su aprendiz.

- Termine Granger, es hora de comer. -se dio media vuelta y limpió su caldero sin esperar a la joven-.

De camino al gran comedor, Snape no dejaba de preguntarse, si podría ser verdad que aquella joven pudiese preocuparse de verdad por su miserable vida. Y aún peor, sabía que había amado a Lily. Cómo expresar ahora que Lily no era la única?

Hermione subió hasta el comedor y se sentó de nuevo al lado de Snape con un silencio atroz. Empezaron a comer de sus respectivos platos, hasta que la joven no aguantó más.

- Me gustaría...profesor...Me gustaría salir a comprar a Hogsmeade esta tarde. -sabía que necesitaba permiso de su tutor para salir del castillo-.

- Por qué? La semana que viene hay una salida a Hogsmeade...

- Lo sé, pero me gustaría ir a comprar algunas cosas para nuestras clases...ya sabe...-le miró y Snape alzó una ceja-.

- Qué le falta?

- Profesor, le estoy pidiendo permiso, me lo va a dar a no?

Snape cerró la boca y la miró detenidamente.

- Esta bien Granger, puede ir después de clase. Pero la quiero de vuelta a la hora de cenar.

El mago continuó con su comida y Hermione contuvo una sonrisa complacida. La verdad, no necesitaba mucho más que un bloc de notas y una pluma y tinta nuevas. Lo que más quería era pasear y tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla. Incluso había pensado en decirle al profesor que la acompañara, pero después de ver su reacción, no estaba segura de conseguir algo más que una mirada imponente.

Cuando terminaron, ella se fue con sus amigas: Ginny y Luna que la saludaban desde su mesa. Snape la siguió con la mirada y vio cómo las jóvenes se sonreían y salían charlando del gran comedor. Al verla marchar, sintió algo raro. Qué pasaría de verdad cuando la perdiese de vista? La echaría de menos? Se levantó de la mesa y salió por un pasillo encontrándose con Hagrid de golpe.

**TBC! review?**

**Muchas gracias por reviewear! Me hacen mucha ilusión! XD Pensaba que habías dejado de lado el ff...para compensar este capi es más largo! Espero que guste chicas!**

**Gracias por vuestros coments!**


	9. Fuera del castillo

**9- Fuera del castillo**

- Hola profesor Snape! -dijo el guardabosques que por supuesto no le guardaba ningún rencor por sus fechorías-.

- Hola Hagrid. -dijo sin muchos ánimos como de costumbre-.

- Hermione ya me comentó que usted le está dando clases extra de pociones. Hogwarts tiene a una brillante aprendiz este año, no cree? -dijo animado desde las alturas-.

- Sí...-siseó él-.

- Se encuentra bien?

- Perfectamente.

- Oh, vaya, perdón. Profesor verá, ayer fui a ver a Rosmerta y le compré una botella de...-se calló al ver la cara de Snape-. Bueno...quisiera compartirla con usted si quiere. En mi cabaña siempre será bien recibido. Usted y yo nunca hemos hablado mucho y...

Snape se calmó un poco al oír el gesto y las palabras que había tenido el gigante. Y creyó que no estaría mal tener compañía masculina ahora que no era el siervo de nadie.

- Gracias Hagrid. Qué tal esta noche? -comentó pasivo-.

- Oh, muy bien profesor! Ehem...sí, esta noche después de cenar si quiere...

- Tengo que hacer rondas. A las 11 le parece bien?

- Sí, sí. De acuerdo. Le espero en mi cabaña -el gigante sonrió y siguió con su marcha-.

Snape miró a su al rededor y siguió andando con sus ropas negras hasta su despacho.

Hermione, hablaba con Ginny y Luna en la sala de los menesteres que se había convertido en su "sala de chicas". Dónde se contaban todo y se ayudaban mutuamente con deberes o clases prácticas.

- Harry vendrá a Hogsmeade el día que tenemos la salida -comentó Ginny-.

- Tendrás ganas de verle, verdad? -dijo Luna soñadora-.

- Pues claro, es mi novio! -se rió -.

- Tengo ganas de ver a Harry...Ron vendrá con Lav Lav? -rió Hermione ahora-.

- No lo sé. Ni me importa mucho...-comentó su hermana-.

- Hermione tiene suerte de poder salir hoy...-inquirió Luna como quien no quiere la cosa- El profesor Snape parece complacerla en todo...

Hermione rió.

- No es verdad!

- Hombre -dijo la pelirroja- Yo pensaba que te diría que no. La verdad es que parece de verdad un hombre diferente...

Hermione pensó de nuevo en Snape y sintió que se ponía colorada.

- Ya os lo dije...-dijo Luna viendo el estado de Hermione- Snape ha cambiado.

- Hermione...estás segura de que no ha cambiado por ti?

- Ginny! No...claro que no. No puede ser...sería...demasiado...

- Bonito? -terminó Luna-.

- Demasiado precipitado para alguien como él. Sabéis que ha reprimido sentimientos durante mucho tiempo mediante oclumancia. No puede sentir algo como yo en unas semanas...

- Bueno...tú misma lo has dicho -Hermione miró a Ginny- Sí. Se ha reprimido durante mucho tiempo. No ha dejado que ningún sentimiento como el "amor" llegase a entrar. Ahora que no tiene necesidad de hacerlo, puede que el mínimo sentimiento, haga que se vuelva...loco.

Luna sonrió mientras hojeaba el Quisquilloso y Ginny compartía sonrisas con Hermione.

- Bueno...da igual chicas. Voy a ir a Hogsmeade después de Transfiguración, queréis algo?

- No, gracias Herm.

Hermione miró a Luna y ésta negó con la cabeza.

- Adiós chicas.

Salió de la sala de los menesteres y fue a su última clase del día. Ese curso tenía mucho tiempo libre.

Mientras, Snape hablaba con McGonagall cerca de su clase.

- Supongo que no hay problemas con la señorita Granger.

Snape negó con la cabeza.

- Menos mal...-dijo ella por lo bajo- Como no he recibido malas caras por su parte, ni la tuya...dejé de lado entrometerme. -Snape levantó una ceja-.

- Todo va bien. -Minerva le miró un segundo y continuó-.

- Sabes Severus...es increíble que una joven se diera cuenta de la verdad. -Snape la miró detenidamente-. Debe de ser todo un reto estar con alguien tan inteligente...

- Qué insinúas?

- Por Merlín! Pues esta claro no? -Pero no terminó de hablar cuando los primeros alumnos llegaron a su clase. Entre ellas Hermione, que al verlos, agachó un poco la cabeza- Lo que yo decía...-dijo de nuevo la directora tras mirar a la joven y a él- Si algún alumno se pusiera como ella delante de mi, no daría crédito.

Snape miró a Hermione detrás de él y no supo ver lo que decía la directora. Se quedó estático mirando como los alumnos iban entrando. Pero Hermione, no le miró en ningún momento. Que no le mirara era buena señal? Pensó Snape. Pero qué demonios haces pensando eso!-se dijo.

- Buenas tardes profesor -se despidió Minerva-.

Snape vio como se cerraba el aula y emprendió camino rumbo a sus aposentos.

Al entrar, se sentó en la cama y se dejó caer para atrás. Hermione Granger, nunca le había mirado más de lo habitual nunca. Bueno...nunca no. En sexto curso se había acercado más a él, pero tenía eso alguna importancia? Y qué si lo había hecho? Él no le dio importancia. Y el hecho de que ahora que estaban más juntos, ella le mirara menos y evitara a veces su mirada, era algo que tenía que tener en cuenta?

Pasadas las horas, Hermione llegó a la estancia de las mazmorras para cambiarse de ropa e ir a Hogsmeade. Cuando entró, no vio a nadie, así que sin preguntarse si estaría en su habitación, entró en la suya y se cambió. Unos tejanos y un jersey blanco de cachemira habían sido su elección. Cogió su abrigo y salió de la habitación para ir al baño. Pero al abrir, se acordó de que tenía que llamar y con las prisas lo había olvidado. Tuvo suerte y el baño estaba vacío. Se miró en el espejo y dejó su pelo ondulado libre del moño que había lucido durante el día. Se refrescó la cara y salió.

Entonces, se quedó parada en medio de la sala. Y si estaba en su habitación? Y qué si lo estaba? Le diría adiós? Quedaría como una estúpida delante de él... Pero se decidió.

Llamó a la puerta del cuarto de Snape. Al otro lado, él ya sabía que ella merodeaba por la sala. Y se agitó cuando ya había dado por hecho que se iría a Hogsmeade sin más. Pero no. Estaba llamando a su puerta. Se levantó y abrió la puerta sin su capa habitual.

- Sí? Señorita Granger?

Al abrir la puerta, Hermione no supo qué decir.

- Eh...Profesor, voy a ir a Hogsmeade...quiere...quiere que le traiga algo? -Ante el ofrecimiento, Snape se estremeció un poco-

- No, no es necesario.

- Vale...esto...si no tiene nada que hacer y quiere venir... -le miró-.

- Tengo ensayos que corregir...

- Bueno, como quiera...-se dio la vuelta y salió rumbo a su destino-.

- Y recuerde -llamó su atención- Llame al baño antes de entrar, podría haber estado ocupado.

Hermione evitó mirarle y se maldijo mentalmente. Ese hombre tenía muy buen oído cuando quería.

Snape la miró marchar. Le había invitado a ir con ella y había puesto la primera excusa que había salido por su boca. Se quedó frente a la puerta un rato y después salió por ella. Debía de haber dicho que sí? Tonterías, ella seguía siendo una alumna de Hogwarts. Él era su maestro y tutor, nada más. Sus pasos le llevaron hasta el sauce boxeador. Se acordó entonces de haber estado en la casa de los gritos, ayudado por ella. Si decidía acercarse de verdad, qué podría pasar? Ambos eran personas maduras, meditó. Ella era alguien brillante, hermosa y adorable muy a su pesar. Qué podría ver ella en él? Y de nuevo las palabras de Minerva encontraron sus más hondos sentimientos. Podría ser que ella quisiera de verdad acercarse a él?

Era la única que había visto más allá de las apariencias, y eso, aunque le molestara admitirlo, le había quitado el sueño más de un día. Se sentó en las raíces del Sauce y observó el paisaje, esperando verla llegar en la lejanía.

Casi dos horas más tarde, Hermione, había comprado pluma y tinta nuevas y justo había pagado su cerveza de mantequilla y se disponía a ir caminando de regreso al castillo. No lo había podido evitar y de paso había entrado en Madame Pudipé y se había comprado una magdalena rellena de frambuesa que se fue comiendo por el camino. Mientras contemplaba el cada vez más frío paisaje, fue acercándose al castillo. Y entonces, a lo lejos, le vio.

Severus Snape parecía levantarse del suelo y mirarla. Tragó de golpe el trozo de magdalena y se acercó más a él, viendo que no salía corriendo, pensó en qué demonios haría él allí. Se fue poniendo nerviosa por momentos. No había hecho nada malo, no?

Snape la miró hasta quedarse relativamente cerca.

- Hola profesor.

- Granger...-saludó-.

- Qué hace aquí?

- Pasear. -la miró- Ya tiene lo que necesitaba?

- Eh..sí. Sí. -miró lo que quedaba de magdalena y después a él- He comprado una pluma nueva...

- Muy bien. Aunque...si solo necesitaba eso, yo podría haberle prestado una. -vaya, pensó Snape. Había dicho eso él?-.

- señor. También he ido a las tres escobas, me apetecía una copa...

Snape aceptó con la cabeza y empezó a caminar despacio de vuelta al castillo. Meditando qué paso debía de dar. Hermione le siguió a su lado mientras se terminaba la magdalena.

- Señorita Granger...esta noche me ausentaré. Iré a visitar a Hagrid después de mis rondas.

- Oh...

- Y con esto quiero decir, que ni se le ocurra fisgonear en mi ausencia...

Hermione se puso roja de rabia.

- Yo no soy una cotilla profesor!

Snape tragó saliva y siguió andando.

- Y qué es lo que tiene que hacer con Hagrid? Nunca he visto que hablasen mucho...

- No es asunto suyo.

Hermione se mordió el labio, empezando a bajar los escalones que conducían a sus aposentos.

- Muy bien entonces. -dijo con los labios apretados- Haga lo que tenga que hacer... -como podía pensar que alguien como Snape querría confiar en ella?-.

- Solo voy a charlar con él. No voy a hechizarlo ni a torturarlo.

- Eso ya lo sé! Cree que soy idiota? -se calló al oír sus propias palabras, temiéndose lo peor. Pero Snape tenía una mirada inescrutable-.

Hermone se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó en el sofá que había delante de la chimenea, al igual que su bolsa de compra. Al girarse para volver a mirarle, vio como Snape parecía mirar a su cuerpo durante una fracción de segundo.

- La veré en la cena -se giró y se fue-.

Hermione frunció en ceño y se paró a pensar en que él la había acompañado hasta las mazmorras sin motivo. Que había estado al lado del sauce boxeador sin motivo...acaso la esperaba? Empezó a pensar que Severus Snape estaba cambiando. Agotada, se tumbó en el sofá y encendió la chimenea con un movimiento de varita. Un vez relajada, salió hacia el comedor con sus ropas de aprendiz. Cuando llegó, se dio cuenta de que llegaba algo tarde. Entró por la puerta trasera de la mesa de profesores y se sentó al lado de Snape.

El mago la miró de reojo, pensando en porqué se había retrasado.

- Perdón...se me pasó el tiempo.

Snape siguió cenando en total silencio. Y cuando terminó, le costó hablar más que nunca.

- Señorita Granger, supongo que siendo amiga de Hagrid...Podrá ir siempre que quiera a visitarle, no? -Hermione le miró extrañada-.

- Sí...eso hago normalmente. -levantó una ceja- Me está invitando a ir con usted a ver a Hagrid?

- No creo haberlo hecho.

- Ya...claro. -rodó los ojos- .

- Aunque me haya invitado a mi, supongo que Hagrid no se opondría, no? -Hermione volvió a mirarle. Pero no. No iría con él a ver a Hagrid. Si por un casual, el pocionista se había arrepentido de ir a socializarse él solito, ella no iba a ayudarle-.

- Creo que me quedaré en el castillo. Estoy algo cansada esta noche. -terminó su cena y se levantó-. Dé recuerdos a Hagrid de mi parte y...dígale que le iré a ver dentro de poco. -Le hizo una mirada, qué podría interpretarse de mil modos-.

Snape entonces la miró de forma inquisidora, buscando qué plan podía formarse dentro de aquella cabeza rizada. Acaso tenía pensado sonsacar a Hagrid de lo que ellos hablaran esta noche? Agachó la cabeza y oyó como Hermione se fue por donde había entrado. Snape se quedó en su sitio y esperó para empezar las rondas.

**To be continue...**

**Gracias por los reviews chicas, se agradecen muchooooo! **

**Besitos**


	10. En la cabaña de Hagrid

**10- En la cabaña de Hagrid**

Llegada la hora, Snape se iba aproximando algo nervioso a la cabaña del guardabosques. Se podía saber qué demonios estaba a punto de hacer? Había aceptado sin saber todavía porqué. Sólo quería despejarse bebiendo con alguien, y Hagrid le pareció una buena opción. Pero ahora, la idea de sonsacar algo de información de su aprendiz, si tenía la oportunidad; aparecióen su cabeza.

Llamó a la puerta y el hombre le abrió con un gran delantal.

- Hola profesor Snape!

- Buenas noches Hagrid.

- Pase, pase. Está en su casa...

Snape entró y cerró la puerta, inspeccionando aquel pequeño espacio. Se sentó en una silla enorme y le miró.

- Me alegra ver que ha podido volver a la normalidad después de que la incendiaran... -miró a su alrededor-.

- Oh sí...sí. Claro...-Hagrid se puso algo nervioso al oír que Snape rememoraba las fechorías de los mortífagos- Me ayudaron, claro. Yo sólo no podría haberlo hecho.

- Bien. -se miraron sin saber qué decir- Tenía una copa de cerveza fermentada en barrica que estrenar, no?

- Sí Sí profesor! -dijo animado buscando la botella y descorchándola- Aquí tiene, una de las mejores, ya verá...-le sirvió una copa y después una a si mismo-.

- Salud.

- Salud, profesor! -bebieron dando un breve repiqueo-.

- Tiene razón. Está muy bien...

Mientras, Hermione volvía a estar tumbada en el salón. Calentándose con las llamas que salían de la chimenea y leyendo su ensayo de Pociones ya terminado. Pensaba en qué estaría haciendo su tutor y con impaciencia, salió de la sala y esperó poder llegar hasta la sala de los menesteres sin problemas utilizando el mapa del merodeador. Ojalá alguna de sus amigas estuviera allí.

Llegó al final del pasillo del séptimo piso y al abrir la puerta, se encontró con Luna.

- Hola Hermione!

- Luna qué haces aquí?

- No podía dormir. Hecho de menos a Neville.

- Oh...vaya...-se acercó y se sentó en un puf al lado de la joven.-

- Y tú?

- Algo así. Snape se ha ido a ver a Hagrid.

- Vaya. Qué raro.

- Sí...no sé todavía por qué.

- Hagrid le ha invitado?

- Sí. Pero no entiendo porqué aceptó.

- Puede que quiera saber algo.

- El qué?

- Bueno...no sé. Él sabe que tú eres amiga de Hagrid...y...con qué otro hombre podría hablar para averiguar algo de ti?

- Porqué tiene que averiguar algo de mí? Eso es absurdo...

- No lo es si de verdad Snape ha cambiado.

Hermione suspiró y pensó en las palabras de Luna.

- Crees que debería ir a espiar?

- No.

Ante la rápida respuesta de su compañera, Hermione la miró extrañada y relajó los hombros.

- Qué tal le va a Neville?

Mientras, Snape seguía la charla con el guardabosques. Que poco a poco iba mejorando su fluidez.

- Y entonces, Grawp se interpuso y vio como los demás se llevaban a esa horrible mujer...Umbridge. -exclamó Hagrid-.

- Vaya...-dijo intentando no sonar aborrecido-.

- Sí, era una arpía...menos mal que Harry y los demás la combatieron desde dentro. Se lo tenía merecido.

- Yo también ayudé desde dentro. -dijo débilmente-.

- Oh, no profesor...yo no quería decir...Vaya! No quería que...-se puso nervioso-.

- No se preocupe Hagrid. No tiene nada que lamentar. Umbridge me pidió Veritaserum para sonsacar información a alumnos. Entre ellos a Potter. Pero no le ayudé. Es más, le di una poción inservible.

- Oh, eso es genial profesor Snape. Sí señor, bien hecho, bien hecho! -se animó y siguió bebiendo-.

- Así que...su relación con el trío dorado fue muy especial durante esos años, no? -inquirió con un tono que no quería intimidar, pero no sabía si lo había conseguido-.

- Sí claro...-pareció hacer memoria- Esos críos...-sonrío- Les recuerdo a los tres perfectamente desde el día que llegaron...-dijo efusivamente-.

Snape se maldijo por no haber sentido nada parecido.

- Hermione es una bruja brillante. Era la que más me preocupó al principio...ya sabe...-hizo una mueca- Ser hija de muggles nunca fue algo genial. Lo pasó un poco mal... -Snape pensó en los posibles ataques verbales que habría sufrido por parte de alumnos y se enfureció, recordando las cicatrices de su cuerpo-.

- Lo sé...-dijo con tono amargo- Hay palabras que nunca deberían decirse...-bebió más cerveza y por un momento se acordó de Lily-.

- Y que lo diga...-se hizo una pausa- Es brillante de todos modos. Sabe? El sombrero la iba a poner en Ravenclaw. Pero al final...la puso en Gryffindor.

Snape le miró con una ceja levantada.

- En Ravenclaw?

- Sí ya sabe...por lo de la sabiduría...la corona de Helena Ravenclaw. -Snape aceptó con la cabeza-.

- Es "Diadema". -corrigió- Y por qué fue a Gryffindor?

- No lo sé. Pero supongo que si ese sombrero de verdad es poderoso, puede que intuyera que Harry necesitaría su cerebro cerca de él.

Snape meditó y ambos siguieron bebiendo. Minerva tenía razón, Hermione Granger era todo un reto para él. Pero eso en el fondo, él ya lo sabía.

Hermione y Luna parecían seguir inmersas en su conversación, aunque cada vez Luna estaba más cansada.

- Así que te vio la cicatriz y te dijo que no eras asquerosa. Y te dio una crema para ayudarte la a mañana siguiente... -reflexionó Luna-.

- Sí.

- Mmmm...yo de ti, le recibiría en toalla otra vez. A ver qué hace.

Hermione estalló en una risa y Luna le sonrió a la vez que se le escapaba un bostezo.

- Creo que es hora de que volvamos. Si Filch te pilla estás perdida Luna.

- Sí, vamos.

Salieron en el séptimo piso y miraron comprobando que no había peligro. Hermione tenía en mano el mapa del merodeador que Harry le había prestado para su último curso.

- Puedes ir ahora Luna, no hay nadie cerca, pero corre de todos modos.

- Gracias. -la miró- Te quedarás despierta verdad? -Hermione se puso algo roja-.

- Sí. Le esperaré despierta como una idiota...Corre!

Ambas se fueron por sus respectivos caminos.

Mientras, en la cabaña, ambos hombres habían terminado la botella y Snape se disponía a levantarse de su sitio, cuando se sintió terriblemente pesado. Miró a Hagrid dormido y soltó un ronquido que hizo que Snape diera un brinco y volviera a mirarle. Sonrió y salió despacio de la cabaña. Era increíble que aquella cerveza le hubiese llegado a marear de tal modo. Tardó más de lo habitual en llegar al castillo y a las mazmorras. Seguro que Rosmerta le había añadido un licor especial.

Cuando entró en la estancia, vio que las llamas de la chimenea estaban encendidas. Se acercó y cuando iba a meterse en su habitación, vio que Hermione estaba tumbada en el sofá. El hombre dio un respingo. Era casi la 1 de la noche y la joven parecía haberse quedado dormida en el sofá. Acaso se había quedado esperándolo? Se acercó a ella y Hermione abrió los ojos. Snape retrocedió un paso al instante y se tambaleó, poniendo una mano en la pared para soportar su peso.

Hermione al notar su presencia, abrió los ojos y vio que el hombre se tambaleaba. Se incorporó y puso los pies en el suelo para levantarse e ir hacia él.

- Está bien? -dijo algo alarmada-.

Snape vio de nuevo algo parecido a la preocupación en aquellos ojos.

- Sí señorita Granger, estoy bien. Qué hace aquí? Sabe qué hora es?

Hermione le miró asombrada y miró el reloj. Bostezó.

- Me he quedado dormida...qué tal ha ido?

- Y dice que no es una cotilla? -fue hacia la puerta de su habitación-.

Hermione se mordió el labio y vio que el mago seguía medio tambaleándose.

- Seguro que está bien? -se acercó a él, tanto que su nariz detectó alcohol- Oh...vaya...sí, ya veo...

- Qué? -dijo poniendo distancia entre sus cuerpos-.

- Que Hagrid le ha ofrecido algo para beber mientras charlaban de lo que sea...-se separó también de él levantando una ceja y fue hacia la puerta de su habitación-.

Snape no permitía que esa joven pensara que era un borracho, pues no lo era. Se giró y fue a por ella cogiéndola por el hombro antes de que ésta entrara en su habitación.

Pero cuando lo hizo no supo qué decir. Se quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro y sus ojos se miraban atentos. La respiración era entrecortada.

Snape entonces, la soltó.

- La próxima vez...podría venir también usted. -dijo rápidamente mientras se separaba de ella recobrando casi toda su lucidez-.

Hermione le miró asombrada y soltó el aire que contenía por la tensión.

- Muy bien...-fue casi un suspiro. Le miró- Profesor! -le llamó antes de que él entrara en su cuarto- Gracias por la invitación. -se acercó a él y se atrevió a abrazarlo durante un segundo, para después separarse cabizbaja y entrar en su cuarto- Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches...-Hermione cerró la puerta y Snape entró en la suya algo atontado-.

Cómo podía haberle abrazado? Ambos se sentaron algo confusos en sus camas y cayeron en brazos de Morfeo.

**TBC! Review? Snifff**

**Perdón por el retrasito en la publicación! Os advierto... que quedan pocos capis para el fin. Si no me inspiro y lo alargo un poco más...;) Besos!**


	11. Anhelos

**11- Anhelos**

Hermione se despertó y sintió que tenía ganas de dar todo su cariño a alguien como Snape. Cuando le abrazó, sintió su fuerte cuerpo, desprender un calor y una esencia que la hipnotizaban. Quería estar adherida a su cuerpo. Supo que el alcohol la había ayudado a pillarlo desprevenido y le encantó hacerlo. Pero podría él querer a alguien más que a Lily Potter? De nuevo, negó con la cabeza, pensando en que era muy difícil que Snape cambiara de verdad. Y la terrible verdad: Se había enamorado de él.

Hoy era sábado una vez más. Salió de su cuarto y fue al baño. Esta vez se acordó de llamar, pero nadie respondió. Así que abrió la puerta y se preparó para darse un baño.

Snape, seguía en la cama y se despertó con un extraño sentimiento. Sí. Era una de las primeras mañanas que le acompañaba una erección matinal. Había descansado tanto que no sabía ni qué hora era. Se preguntó si había sido efecto del alcohol o del abrazo que creía que no había soñado. Hermione Granger le había abrazado. Aquella que empezaba a hacer que su cuerpo y corazón volvieran a reaccionar. Se levantó despacio y al ver que eran las 11 de la mañana, pensó en pedir el desayuno. Salió con su pijama y fue hacia el baño, tan atontado que ni se acordó de que tenía que llamar. Cuando entró, ni se dio cuenta de que ya estaba ocupado, pero cuando cerró la puerta tras de si, abrió los ojos del todo de golpe.

Hermione estaba en la bañera, tapándose su cuerpo con manos y con la espuma. Le miraba con la boca abierta a punto de replicar. Snape se despertó al instante.

- No ha llamado! -gritó poniéndose roja-.

- Perdón! Perdón! -salió corriendo y no pudo ocultar que las mejillas se le pusieran rojas a causa de la bochornosa situación-.

Hermione respiró hondo y se metió dentro del agua entera. Una vez zambullida rió como una loca. Salió del agua negando con la cabeza y reprimió una risa. Nunca antes había visto a Snape tan avergonzando. Se secó con un conjuro y se puso la toalla para salir del baño. Cuando salió, él no estaba. Se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta cerrada del cuarto del mago y llamó.

- Profesor?

- Qué? -dijo desde dentro-.

- Ya puede entrar... -espero respuesta pero no dijo nada-.

Snape esperó a que la joven se fuera a su cuarto para ir al baño y no tener que mirarla más. Su cuerpo empezaba a perturbarlo mucho y ahora lo último que necesitaba era volverla a ver en toalla. Cuando oyó que los pasos se iban, salió.

Pero para su sorpresa, Hermione seguía en toalla por la estancia. Ella se giró a verle y Snape agachó la cabeza y se metió en el baño. Hermione volvió a sonreír. Quizás Luna tenía razón...

Triunfante, se metió en su cuarto y se vistió. Normalmente, los fines de semana entre profesor y aprendiz habían pasado con normalidad, cada uno se distraía con lo suyo sin apenas intercambiar palabras. Qué pasaría ahora?

Hermione se acordó de que Slughorn preparaba una fiesta el Viernes que viene y la había invitado como no. Se acordó también de la última fiesta de Slughorn y de las palabras de Snape "Deberá escoger mejor en el futuro". Se atrevería a pedirle a Snape que la acompañara? O era una estupidez y una osadía?

Cuando el mago salió del baño, ella estaba en la estancia, esta vez vestida.

Snape volvió a ignorarla y se metió en su cuarto. Salió al cabo de unos minutos vestido con ropas oscuras, pero sin capa. La miró con una ceja levantada.

- Va a decirme algo? -inquirió el mago ocultando su nerviosismo-.

- Eh...sí. No sé si está permitido o no...pero...Slughorn organizará una cena el Viernes que viene y...bueno...-miró al suelo- He pensado que si no está prohibido, podría ir conmigo.

Snape abrió los ojos ante la proposición, después de lo que había pasado. No se esperaba algo así. Permaneció distante como de costumbre.

- Puede llevar a quien quiera. Si lleva a un profesor...la gente podría ser mal pensada.

- Me da igual. Claro que si usted no quiere...

- Otros profesores han sido invitados también.

- Entonces podemos ir juntos?

Snape tragó saliva. De verdad podía querer ir con él?

- Si es lo que quiere...-Hermione se acercó a él decidida-.

- Y qué quiere usted?

- Cómo? -se extrañó por la proximidad y la pregunta-.

- Quiere usted acompañarme?

Snape tragó saliva y dijo rápidamente como si nada:

- Sí. La acompañaré señorita Granger, ahora...-miró a su al rededor- Tengo cosas que hacer...

Hermione se separó de él y se mordió el labio. Snape no pudo concentrarse con los ensayos que corregía. Pues había recordado también la última cena de Slughorn y el consejo sin importancia que le había dado. Ahora él era su mejor elección? O lo invitaba para quedar bien cuando él la había invitado a ir juntos a ver a Hagrid?

Hermione desayunaba en la cocina del gran comedor acompañada de algún elfo doméstico. Después se fue a reunir con las chicas cerca de los campos de Quiddich como cada sábado, pues Ginny seguía entrenando y era la nueva buscadora del equipo de Gryffindor. Cuando llegó ellas ya estaban ahí.

- Que vas a ir con él a la cena de Slughorn!? -dijo Ginny reprimiendo un grito- No puede ser! Le has hechizado?

- No con hechizos...-sugirió Luna mientras miraba las nubes concentrada-.

Hermione sonrió y se puso roja.

- Sí...iremos a la cena juntos. Creéis que será demasiado raro?

- No sé...No pensaba que aceptara...-dijo Ginny- Aunque es verdad que está diferente, muchos alumnos lo comentan...-miró a Hermione- Si no estuvieras aislada en las mazmorras lo sabrías.

- Dicen algo de mí?

- No, no. Solo piensan que cada vez os parecéis más cuando levantas tu ceja Hermione -rió Ginny y Hermione la acompañó-.

- Yo creo que Snape debe estar muy nervioso. -las dos miraron a Luna- Sí...cuando fue la última vez que el profesor tuvo una relación tan próxima con una mujer?

Se quedaron en silencio. Solo Hermione sabía que había querido a la madre de Harry todos esos años. No podía decírselo a sus amigas.

- No lo sé...-dijo finalmente-.

Snape había pasado a trabajar al laboratorio sabiendo que Hermione estaría cerca del campo de Quiddich. Ella no lo sabía, pero el sábado pasado la había seguido a lo lejos para ver dónde iba. Trabajó durante unos minutos y salió de nuevo a la sala. Cogió un libro y empezó a leer. Pasada una hora, Hermione llegó a la estancia.

Cerró la puerta y se acercó a él. De repente, al pasar por delante de la chimenea apagada, algo le resultó extraño. Se acercó más y se puso de rodillas para inspeccionar. Había un pequeño botón dorado en la parte inferior izquierda, bastante oculto. Su reflejo había sido captado por su despistada mirada y temió presionar el botón.

Snape miró las acciones de la joven.

- Qué pasa?

- Señor...hay un botón...

Snape extrañado se puso a su lado de rodillas e inspeccionó.

Había estado ese botón siempre ahí? Incluso cuando era su estancia privada?

Se extrañó y sacó su varita por si acaso. No detectó magia oscura, así que apretó. Para su sorpresa, la chimenea se abrió revelando una trampilla y unas escaleras que descendían. Dónde terminarían? Sería otra de las cámaras de Hogwarts? Cómo la que guardaba Fluffy? Habría algo al otro lado? Con varita en mano, miró a su derecha donde estaba Hermione.

- No sabía nada de esto...Voy a bajar.

- No! Iré con usted.

- Quédese aquí, puede ser peligroso.

- Quiero ir con usted, no me quedaré aquí dejándolo solo...

- Esta bien...-suspiró- Coja su varita.

Hermione sacó la varita y antes de dejar que el mago diera un paso, le cogió del brazo.

- Un momento! -sacó su mapa y lo abrió mientras Snape miraba el mapa y creyó reconocerlo- Tranquilo, no es magia oscura, es un mapa del castillo...quiero ver si este conducto aparece aquí...-pero no estaba-.

- Si es una cámara secreta, dudo que salga. -dijo suspicaz sabiendo quienes eran los creadores del mapa-.

Hermione cerró el mapa.

- Está bien. Sólo me preocupan nuestras vidas, qué idea más estúpida...-dijo irritada-.

Snape empezó a descender seguido de Hermione.

- Lumos.

Bajaron y llegaron al final de la escalera. Cuando pisaron el suelo, el silencio no les gustó nada. Miraron al final del pasillo y una humareda de polvo gris en forma de Dumbledore, se arremolinó. Hermione se acordó de lo que pasó en Grinmaud Place y esto le pareció lo mismo. Se puso delante de Snape a medida que la forma en polvo se acercaba con una mano en alto y decía " Severus Snape?" Pero antes de que Hermione dijera o hiciera nada, Snape respondió un Sí rotundo. La figura se desvaneció.

Hermione dejó caer sus hombros. Esta vez la figura no era en contra de Snape, si no sólo para él. Qué había dentro que Dumbledore dejara en manos de Snape sin éste saberlo? Miró al mago y éste bajó su cabeza para mirarla también, algo confuso. La apartó de delante suyo y la colocó detrás, rozando su cintura levemente.

- Quédese detrás de mi.

Siguieron caminando hasta el final del pasillo y vieron una sala vacía.

- Tiene que haber algo...Algo para usted.

- Para mi?

- Claro. Porqué si no iba Dumbledore a dejarle pasar? -Snape la miró- Verá...en Grinmaude place...había algo parecido. No sabía si era para protegernos de usted o no...

- Vaya.

- Creo que se ha desvanecido al oír su voz. Y porqué la entrada está en su chimenea sino?

Snape se mordió el labio con su lógica e inspeccionó la zona. En una esquina, notó un hechizo y con un movimiento de varita, ante ellos apareció un gran arco tapado por un velo. Ambos se miraron y Snape destapó lo que había debajo. Lo que tenían ante sus ojos era nada más y nada menos que el espejo de Oesed.

Snape cerró los ojos y miró hacia otro lado.

- Es el espejo de Oesed. -dijo algo amargo-.

- He leído acerca de él...-evitó mirar su reflejo, pero no pudo- Muestra los más profundos deseos, muchos han sucumbido frente a su poder...-Snape miró al suelo, pues sabía que él había sucumbido más de una vez y Albus le había reprendido por hacerlo. Diciendo que tan solo era necesario hacer una buena consulta cuando no tuviésemos miedo de la felicidad-.

Hermione agachó la cabeza para mirar al mago.

- Por qué lo guardó aquí?

- No lo sé...

- Usted lo utilizó?

- Sí...-reconoció- Claro que miré más de una vez.

- Para ver a...-se calló al ver como la miraba-.

Hermione volvió su mirada al espejo, imaginando que Snape vería a Lily. En cambio ella, al concentrarse, el reflejo de ella y Snape no cambiaba. El mago la miraba de reojo.

- Qué ve?

- Solo a nosotros...-dijo mirando el reflejo, pero de golpe, el Snape del espejo cogió la cara de Hermione y la besó apasionadamente, con lo cual Hermione se apartó de golpe del lado de su profesor. Le miró y vio que la miraba sin comprender qué había visto-.

- Qué ha visto?

- Na...nada...

- Se ha asustado...

- No. No...no es nada. -se puso algo roja sin poder evitarlo y agachó la cabeza-.

- Está bien...-ahora él se atrevió a mirar más detenidamente al espejo. Qué demonios habría visto ella? -

Para sorpresa de Snape, Lily no apareció. Sólo estaban ellos dos.

- Y usted qué ve? -esperaba que no fuera Lily-.

- Nada...-dijo vagamente-.

Snape miró como ambas figuras permanecían en el reflejo. Entonces vio como la Hermione del reflejo lo abrazaba de nuevo y besaba con ternura. Agachó la cabeza nervioso.

- Se encuentra bien...?

- Sí. -levantó la mirada y se giró- Vayámonos.

Hermione miró una vez más al espejo y le siguió. Durante el camino ambos permanecieron callados, pensando en que sus anhelos podrían no ser correspondidos.

Cuando llegaron a la estancia de nuevo, Snape la miró.

- No hace falta decir que no debemos decir nada sobre esto. Hablaré con Albus...

- Claro...-evitó mirarle de nuevo. Por qué cambiaba de golpe? Por qué a veces le plantaba cara y otras parecía temerosa de algo?-.

- Bien.

Snape entró en su habitación y Hermione en la suya.

**TBC! Review? :(**

**Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios: Sevmione23, Mama Shmi, Kuka Snape, Alexza Snape, Evelyn, Jisi Snape, Phoneix, luzenlaoscuridad... **

**Nota: Intento alargarla...pero no me sale! Aaaarrggg...¬¬ De momento quedan unos 3 capis para el fin...**

**Besos!**


	12. La fiesta de Slughorn

**12- La fiesta de Slughorn**

Pasaron los días y ambos parecían algo distantes. Las clases particulares avanzaban y Snape siempre se mostraba dispuesta a ayudarla y a enseñarla todo cuanto necesitaba saber. Sus miradas a veces se encontraban y siempre disimulaban.

Hermione habló con Hagrid una tarde y por supuesto, no fue necesario preguntar. Pues el gigante fue quien reveló cómo pasó su noche de charla con Snape. Lo que averiguó, fue que Snape ayudó desde dentro en el "reinado" de Umbridge en Hogwarts. Pero claro, ella eso ya lo suponía. Todavía había tantas cosas que no sabía de Snape. Todos y cada uno de los planes que llevó a cabo para despistar al señor tenebroso y ayudar a Dumbledore...

Y llegó el día de la fiesta de Slughorn. Y en el desayuno todos lo comentaban.

- Severus a ti también te ha invitado verdad? Podríamos ir juntos... -dijo Minerva a su lado y Hermione le oyó intentando no ponerse roja-.

- Ya voy a ir con alguien...

- Oh! -la directora no ocultó su sorpresa- Y con quien irás?

- Con la señorita Granger...-dijo sin dar importancia pero no evitó que la directora se inclinara sobre la mesa para mirar a la aprendiz-.

- Con la señorita Granger? -dijo algo más alto para que Hermione, al otro lado de Snape la escuchara. Hermione se atragantó-.

- Sí...-dijo ella-.

- Vaya...me alegro -dijo algo insegura-.

Snape miró a la directora y siguió con el desayuno. Hermione al ver que McGonagall parecía hablar con Sluhgorn a su otro lado, habló en voz baja para que Snape la escuchara.

- A las 8 le esperare en las mazmorras para ir a la fiesta -dijo ella y Snape se giró a mirarla-. No pienso ir yo sola hasta la fiesta.

Snape siguió mirándola y decidió entrar de nuevo en su mente sin querer. Cuando entró, combatió la poca defensa de Hermione y ésta le empujó con la imagen que creía que más le avergonzaría: Él entrando y saliendo algo enrojecido del baño, después de verla a ella dentro. Snape salió del recuerdo y la miró. Ella parecía orgullosa, él se removió en la silla.

- La esperaré en la salita.

- Le debo una, no piense que se va a librar tan fácilmente.

Snape la miró de nuevo levantando una ceja.

- Sí. Yo también sé hacer legeremancia, recuerda?

- Dudo que lo haga mejor que yo... -y antes de decir nada más, notó que entraban en su mente y de nuevo el cartel "No Entrar Nunca Señorita Granger" apareció en el muro de piedra. Solo que esta vez, había un tachón en el "Nunca". Hermione salió y le miró medio sonriendo, pensando en el significado de lo que había visto.- Lo ve?

- Ya...-dijo aún meditativa sobre el cambio del cartel y le miró de un modo especial, tanto que se quedó parada unos segundos, hasta que Snape desvió su mirada y miró a la mesa Slytherin y Gryffindor-.

- Sus amigas asistirán a la fiesta?

- No...no tienen a sus parejas aquí y no les apetece ir con nadie más. Además, Ginny y yo solemos ir a las reuniones.

Snape pensó que aquel era el momento apropiado para preguntar.

- Y usted no tiene otra pareja? -esas palabras fueron un jarrón de agua fría para la joven- Por qué me lo propuso a mi?

- Yo...bueno, es el único que me gustaría que me acompañara. -dijo rápidamente sin balbucear. Sabiendo que al menos se reservó el responder a si no tenía otra pareja. No quería responder, no sabiendo que él podría pensar aún en Lily-.

Snape meditó la respuesta y cogió su copa para beber. En ese momento, Hermione se escabulló de la mesa por la puerta de atrás para no darle más oportunidades.

Al ver que se marchaba, Snape no se giró para no ser visto por McGonagall. Por qué se había ido así? Por qué era él el único que podía acompañarla? De nuevo sentimientos que no eran necesarios ocultar, fruyeron y un leve calor le invadió en cuerpo. Maldita sea, estaba nervioso por esa fiesta. Por quererla, por haber visto su verdadero anhelo en el espejo, y por no recordar cuando pensó en Lily por última vez. Se había enamorado de Hermione Granger. Tendría suerte esta vez?

Durante el día no se vieron más. Ella se reunió con sus amigas y charlaron sobre lo que podría pasar.

- Te vio en el baño! Y se puso rojo? -Ginny se rió- Perdona perdona...es que es raro y gracioso...me lo estaba imaginando...

- Yo también me reí, que te crees? -dijo Hermione-.

- Qué te pondrás? -preguntó Luna-.

- Pues...un vestido rojo oscuro...el que llevé el día de la boda de Bill y Fleur -miró a Ginny-.

- Oh, es precioso. Te arreglarás el pelo?

- He pensado hacerme tirabuzones en las puntas.

- Vas a ir muy guapa. Qué pena no poder ver la cara del profesor cuando te vea, no crees Ginny? -sugirió Luna-.

- Creo que disimulará muy bien...-dijo Hermione-.

Sus amigas sonrieron y Hermione se despidió. Tenía que ir a las mazmorras y empezar a prepararse.

Al entrar fue directa al baño y al llamar comprobó que estaba ocupado. Snape también parecía prepararse para la cena.

- Ocupado.

- De acuerdo! -dijo ella desde fuera- Estaré en mi habitación...-se mordió la lengua al decir eso pero se metió en su cuarto a la espera de que desocupara el baño-.

Snape terminaba el baño que más rato le había llevado. Había pensado mil veces en los sentimientos que la joven le provocaba. Tenía ganas de besarla, de decirle lo hermosa que era y la gran bruja que era. Salió del agua secándose con la varita, se puso la toalla al rededor de la cintura y al salir llamó a su puerta para dar la señal de que el baño quedaba libre. Lo que no esperaba era que antes de poder llegar a la puerta de su propia habitación, ella saliera y le viera semi desnudo. Se paró en seco con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, sus miradas se encontraron y Hermione se puso roja. El torso del mago estaba expuesto, tenía algunas cicatrices más notorias que otras, pero era condenadamente atractivo y fuerte. Tenía una hilera de bello oscuro desde el pecho hasta el ombligo y también en sus pectorales. Totalmente varonil.

Hermione agachó la cabeza y se metió de una vez en el baño que por suerte, tenía la puerta ya abierta. Se cerró detrás de ella y se apoyó en ella, respirando de forma algo acelerada. Snape por su lado, se había quedado casi petrificado, cuando por fin abrió la puerta y entró en su cuarto. Al quedarse solo, notó que podía llegar a ser posible que Hermione Granger se sonrojara por algo que no fuera vergüenza. Había visto deseo en los ojos de la joven? O se había vuelto completamente loco?

Se vistió y fue en busca de consejo.

Llamó al despacho de la directora insistentemente hasta que ésta abrió.

- Se puede saber que pasa? Ah! Eres tú Severus. Qué ocurre? -se hizo a un lado para que entrara-.

- Minerva...-al no llamarla profesora, la directora le prestó más atención- Crees que es correcto ir con una alumna a la fiesta de esta noche?

- Severus...ella es una aprendiz. Aunque sea una alumna, ya pasa la mayoría de edad, puede hacer sus propias elecciones al igual que usted. -se extrañó y se acercó a él- Ocurre algo?

Snape la miró aparentando tranquilidad.

- Ella se lo propuso y usted aceptó, no?

- Sí...

- Entonces? Has venido aquí para decirme si has hecho bien en decir que sí? Temes hacerlo mal? Acaso hay algo más que deba saber...?

- Directora! -la frenó- Yo solo digo que no quiero que nadie la señale con el dedo ni crean que es la mascota del profesor...

- Mascota? Vaya Severus...eso ni yo misma lo creería. La señorita Granger, no necesita ser nada de eso. Creo que será mejor...-le miró de nuevo mientras se dirigía a la puerta- Que vaya con la señorita Granger a la fiesta y disfrute de ella, con ella. Y sobre todo...-abrió la puerta y volvió a mirarle desafiante- No estropees el interés que pueda tener ella por ti. Creo que lleva intentando acercarse a ti más de lo que crees.

Snape no pudo replicar porqué McGonagall lo empujó levemente y le cerró la puerta en las espaldas.

Hermione pensó en cada uno de los sentimientos que quería estallar cuando Snape estaba cerca de ella. Y pensó en que durante esos meses, habían crecido sin parar. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Terminó el baño y estaba en su habitación terminando de vestirse. Ahora tocaba peinarse. Al terminar de moldear su melena, escuchó unos pasos por la salita y la puerta de la habitación del mago. De dónde venía? Se puso unos zapatos de tacón negros y salió. Miró al reloj y vio que eran las 7'50. Todavía quedaban diez minutos...Se sentó en el sofá y prendió la chimenea un poco. Se miraba en un espejo de vez en cuando revisando el rímel, la suave sombra de ojos color melocotón y unos labios algo más rojizos.

Snape se vestía en su cuarto, pensando en como debería portarse con ella en la cena. Quería de verdad mostrar sus sentimientos? Poddría soportar volver a ser rechazado por una mujer? Terminó, inseguro con las ropas para la fiesta: pantalones negros, zapatos negros, camisa blanca y encima una levita negra de satén con muchos botones. A las 7'55 salió de la habitación y la vio esperando.

Hermione guardó el espejo disimuladamente en su bolsito de cuentas y se levantó del sofá para acercarse un poco a él. Le sonrió al verle y saludó.

**TBC! Review? ;)**

**Joooo chicas, de verdad que lo he intentado pero estoy en blanco ya para esta historia...estoy algo liada con un curso de educación moral. Pero no me sale nada más...espero que os guste lo que queda aún por leer! Jiji**

**Besitosssss y mil gracias por los reviews! Me encanta que os guste, que riáis, que os estreseis, que queráis matarme...o todo lo contrario XD**


	13. Celos

**Nota: Mama Shmi, lo siento jaja pero el título del capi va en contra de tu sugerencia, sin embargo, ya lo tenía escrito...espero que guste. Ese es el paso definitivo.**

**Nota 2: A petición vuestra (sobre todo Irene¬¬ XD) y por las ganas que tenéis de leer más, aquí va el penúltimo capi! ;)**

**13- Celos**

- Hola profesor.

- Hola...-intentó no sonar atontado- Señorita Granger... -la miró momentáneamente de la cabeza a los pies mientras daba unos pasos más hacia ella- Vamos? -le levantó un brazo para que se cogiera y por un momento pensó que estaba haciendo el imbécil. Pero Hermione se cogió al brazo y mirando a sus pies hizo una media sonrisa para empezar a caminar hacia la salida-.

De camino a la fiesta, nadie osaba ser el primero en hablar. Ambos tenían un nudo en la garganta. Qué dirían al verles llegar así?

- Está muy elegante...-dijo sin mirarle e intentando bloquear la mente por si acaso-.

- Usted también señorita Granger. -estaba preciosa!preciosa!preciosa! Se dijo. Y odió no poder decirle algo más bonito que una réplica absurda como "usted también". La garganta se le secaba a cada paso que daba-.

- Gracias... -Hermione, sin embargo, estaba pendiente en todo momento de ocultar la palabra que llevaba escrita en el antebrazo y Snape lo vio por el rabillo del ojo-.

- Está bien? -la miró-.

- Sí..sí...-dijo tapándose el brazo detrás de su cuerpo-.

Snape paró y la miró detenidamente antes de doblar la esquina que daba a la fiesta. Hermione no sabía que hacia Snape mirándola de ese modo, así que bloqueó su mente de nuevo y le miró aturdida.

- Qué...?

Snape le cogió del brazo y la miró. Hermione miraba a su brazo y al mago a la vez con tristeza en los ojos.

- No sienta vergüenza...-dijo sin más y lo que pasó a continuación fue una magia preciosa. Donde estaba la mano de Snape, empezó a aparecer una preciosa prenda de seda de color negro con detalles plateados que cubrían la zona exacta donde estaba la cicatriz. Era como un trozo de guante-. Mejor así? -la miró y soltó el apretón- Estará bien con o sin el guante.

Hermione volvió a la tierra al oír su voz resonar dentro de su cabeza. Snape había tenido un acto precioso con ella. Y la verdad es que ahora se sentía mejor después de la magia que había visto y las palabras que le había regalado. Él, que la llamaba insufrible sabelotodo y no parecía tenerla en cuenta.

- Muchas gracias...-le miró sorprendida-.

- No me las de. -tragó saliva y siguió adelante mostrando su brazo-.

Hermione se aferró a él y apretándolo levemente siguieron rumbo a la fiesta. Al llegar, les recibieron algunos alumnos y algún que otro flash de cámara de fotos. Snape se puso tenso nada más llegar.

La decoración era preciosa, a Hermione le recordó mucho a la de sexto curso.

- De veras cree que ha hecho una mejor elección esta vez Granger? -dijo por lo bajo Snape y la joven tuvo otro dejà vú-.

- Sí. Al menos sé que no es un pulpo...-sonrió ella y Snape se puso tenso. No, no era un pulpo pero tenía ganas de serlo. Ella saldría corriendo?-.

- Entonces ya sé que hacer para escabullirme...-Hermione se puso roja pensando en la idea de Snape rodeándola y besándola...y...agitó la cabeza. Podría ser posible? Tenía que saber qué pasaba con Lily-.

Hermione no dijo nada, pues Slughorn se acercó a ellos y dispersó a la gente para que siguiera con lo suyo.

- Oh! Granger! Severus! Qué bien...estáis aquí!...Probad esto -les señaló unos canapés- Una exquisitez, os lo digo yo! Severus puedes venir un momento por aquí...tenemos que hacernos una foto juntos para el artículo que te comenté el otro día... -Snape miró a Hermione y haciendo una sonrisa cómplice, se alejó un poco con Horace-.

Hermione miró a su al rededor y al ver a McGonagall acercarse, temió lo peor.

- Hola querida.

- Hola...-dijo no muy segura- Directora, qué tal lo está pasando?

- Acabo de llegar. Me he perdido algo?

- No creo. Yo acabo de llegar hace un momento...

- Sola? -la miró levantando una ceja-.

- No,no...con...el profesor Snape -vio pasar a un alumno/camarero y cogió una de las copas para beber cuanto antes y afrontar algún que otro interrogatorio-.

- No le sorprendió que Severus aceptara ir con usted?

- Bueno...sí, la verdad es que sí.

- Ya veo...-la miró por encima de sus gafas- Tenga paciencia, verá que es mejor de lo que parece...-buscó a Snape con la mirada y lo señaló con la cabeza-.

- A qué se refiere?

Minerva la miró. No, Hermione no se había dado cuenta de que la directora también veía más allá. Pero claro, Minerva McGonagall no sabía nada de Lily Evans y Severus Snape.

- Creo que al profesor le importa...a su modo. Pero creo que la tiene estima.

Hermione se atragantó.

- Cómo...?-abrió la boca varias veces pero no salió nada-.

- Páselo bien querida. Ah! Allí está Sybill! -y se fue tan ágil como llegó-.

Hermione miró a Snape más detenidamente desde su posición, parecía querer librarse de lo que quisiera que Slughorn le estaba explicando. Hizo una media sonrisa y miró a su al rededor para ver si alguien la miraba. Nadie. Siguió mirando a Snape y le vio acercarse, su cuerpo le atraía cada vez más.

- Todo bien? -preguntó ella cuando éste se colocó a su lado-.

- Sí...Quiere otra copa? -miró a su mano-.

- Eh...sí. Vamos. -caminó con él por la sala saludando de vez en cuando y fueron a la mesa de canapés y bebida-.

Una música empezó a inundar la sala, era la señal para que el baile empezara para quien quisiera. Dos parejas de alumnos empezaron a bailar poco a poco y después Slughron se atrevió a sacar a bailar a Minerva, que algo recelosa, miró a su al rededor antes de empezar. Hermione miraba disimulada los pasos de baile y a Snape de reojo. Si tenía que esperar a que el se ofreciera...podrían pasar horas. Suspiró.

- Quiere...bailar? -dijo nada segura-.

- No me gusta bailar. -fue su respuesta. No quería que todos los presentes le miraran y se riesen de él. Al mínimo error, seguro que todos lo verían. No tenía ganas de afrontar a nadie. Pero a la vez, supo que quizás la joven se decepcionaría-.

- Vaya...-dijo intentando quitarle importancia, aunque le hubiese gustado que él dijera sí-.

Ambos bebieron algo más y fue entonces cuando un tal Smith de séptimo curso se acercó a Hermione y le sonrió.

- Hola Hermione! -Snape posó su fría mirada en la del joven que la llamaba por su nombre. Él tenía ganas de hacerlo también- Cómo estás? Preparada para los exámenes de Runas? Hola profesor Snape -dijo al fin mirándole brevemente-.

- Hola. Sí, todo listo -dijo ella sonriendo y Snape se tensó. No quería ponerse como un adolescente celoso, pero odiaba estar en esa situación en ese justo momento- Has venido con Marianne? -eso tranquilizó un poco al mago-.

- Sí, aunque ahora está hablando con los jugadores de quiddich sobre no sé qué técnica de defensa...-sonrió- Quieres bailar?

Snape se puso más tenso. Acaso no se había fijado que Hermione iba con él? Hermione miró a Snape y pensó que no vendría nada mal algo de celos si en verdad el mago sentía algo por ella como tanto especulaban sus amigas e incluso la directora. Miró a Snape por si tenía alguna objeción, pero el mago parecía estar en otro mundo

- Vale, pero solo uno. -miró a Snape- Ahora vuelvo profesor.

Snape aceptó con la cabeza y les vio ir hacia un espacio libre para empezar a bailar. Demonios! Maldito crío, poniendo sus manos en su cintura...atreviéndose a sacarla a bailar aún teniendo novia...-buscó a Marianne Tudesky con la mirada y la vio charlando animada.

Snape miraba a Hermione bailar y sonreír de vez en cuando con su pareja de baile. Qué le estaría diciendo ese energúmeno? Entonces Hermione le miró. Sus miradas se encontraron en la distancia. Y si quería ser rescatada? Y si esperara a que fuera yo quien bailase con ella...? Tenía que haber aceptado! A quien le importan unas miradas más...?-se dijo. Pasados cinco eternos minutos en los que se debatía en salir a por ella o seguir ahí. Con pasos decididos se acercó y se quedó al lado de la pareja, haciendo que Smith se girara para verle.

- Me permite? -le dijo al joven y Hermione sonrió-.

- Esto...-el joven miró a ambos lados y comprendió que habían ido juntos a la fiesta- Oh, sí...claro...profesor. -agachó la cabeza aturdido y les dejó solos-.

- Creía que no le gustaba bailar. -Snape puso sus manos en la estrecha cintura de la joven y su cuerpo entero ardió-.

- No me gusta. Pero pienso que mi pareja lo merece... -Hermione no pudo reprimir el ardor que sentía en el estómago y en las mejillas. Puso su manos en los hombros del mago y empezaron a dar pequeños pasos-.

- Vaya...-pero Snape no la dejó hablar, tenía que decírselo de una vez-.

- Está deslumbrante esta noche señorita Granger...

Hermione tragó saliva y notó que sus piernas flaqueaban. Aquellas palabras...aquel cuerpo...empezaba a querer parar de moverse para no marearse. Severus Snape había cambiado, no cabía duda.

- Gracias...-consiguió decir y siguieron moviéndose con las cabezas gachas. Hermione notó de nuevo que la fragancia de su profesor la invadía y quería abrazarse más a él, pero al mirar un momento a su lado, vio que algunos los miraban extrañados, así que se separó y le miró sonriente- Vamos a comer algo?

- De acuerdo -fueron a una mesa cercana y Hermione habló-.

- Gracias por venir conmigo profesor -Snape la miró mientras masticaba y aceptó con la cabeza-.

- Puedo saber una cosa?

- Qué?

**TBC! Sniffff mañana el Fin...puede que piense en algún epílogo, pero no prometo nada.**

**Review amores míos?**


	14. Severus & Hermione

_- Puedo saber una cosa?_

_- Qué?_

**14- Severus&Hermione**

- Qué la asustó? Qué vio en el espejo? Debe decirme si hay algún peligro...

- No hay peligros. -se hizo un silencio y siguieron comiendo- Yo...yo también quiero saber qué vio usted.

Snape la miró y agachó la cabeza.

- Vio a...la vio a ella? -le dijo en voz baja-.

Snape levantó la cabeza alarmado. Debería de haber visto a Lily en lugar de a ella? La miró con determinación y respondió

- No.

Hermione se sintió aliviada. Pero la estaría engañando? Intentó probar suerte y se metió en su mente. Snape, preparado la recibía con el cartel pero la dejó traspasar el muro para que viera un trozo de la verdad. En el espejo de Oesed se reflejaba solo a Snape y Hermione. Solo que el recuerdo terminaba ahí, pues Snape lo bloqueó. Hermione salió.

- Nos vio solo a notros dos? Y nada más? -Snape no dijo nada- Sabe lo que eso podría significar...? -le aventuró a decir Hermione-.

- No significa nada.

Hermione se paralizó pero Snape prosiguió.

- Usted también dijo que sólo nos veía a nosotros dos -inquirió él rápidamente y se metió en la mente de la joven que no estaba preparada. Vio con claridad como en el espejo, el reflejo de Snape besaba de golpe el reflejo de Hermione, y eso sí que hizo que se sorprendiera. Salió de su mente y Hermione miraba al suelo y a él enfurecida-.

- No es justo! No tenía permiso! -intentó no llamar la atención hablando entre dientes. Se fue alejando de él hacia otra mesa en busca de más bebida-.

Snape se quedó un segundo clavado al suelo asimilando lo que había visto. Fue tras ella disimuladamente.

Hermione se dio cuenta y se hizo la despistada sin mirarle. Estaba totalmente roja. Snape a su lado, no sabía qué decir. Él quería hacer realidad el reflejo del espejo.

- Salga.

- Qué? -le miró ella con ojos inyectados en reproche y vergüenza-.

- Digo que salga de aquí conmigo un momento.

Hermione le miró con la barbilla levantada y salió aparentando normalidad y una sonrisa falsa. Temiéndose lo peor. La expulsaría por sentir eso por él?

Una vez fuera, se colocaron detrás de una columna y Snape la miró atentamente.

- No tenía derecho...nunca lo ha tenido...!-repuso molesta la aprendiz, roja de vergüenza-.

- Quiere callar! Maldita mujer...! -respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió, habló con más calma aunque parecía advertirle de algo- Entre de nuevo en mi mente Señorita Granger... -Hermione le miró interrogativa pero obedeció. Al entrar vio que Snape la recibía con la imagen del espejo de Oesed de nuevo, pero esta vez el reflejo de ambos siguió en movimiento hasta que vio como su yo del reflejo abrazaba a Snape y besaba sus labios dulcemente. Se quedó atontada viendo esa imagen y salió de la mente del mago empujada por éste.

Hermione volvía a tener delante a Severus Snape, dándose cuenta de los verdaderos anhelos del mago. Ambos, querían lo mismo, estar juntos. Snape miró al suelo y después a ella.

La joven se aclaró la garganta al ver lo cerca que estaban. Miró la hilera de botones que tenía en frente y como un imán, se abrazó todo lo fuerte que pudo al mago. Ahora las lágrimas de ira, se disolvieron y fueron reemplazadas por lágrimas de dicha.

- Creí que nunca podría conseguir que me quisieras...Severus -dijo su nombre como un susurro en el oído de su profesor-.

Snape la estrechó en su cuerpo y acarició su cintura. Besó sus labios y su cuello una sola y apasionada vez. Se retiró casi agitado, pues el oírla pronunciar su nombre de ése modo le había hecho perder todos los papeles. La miró separándose un poco de ella al oírla respirar agitada.

- Creo que lo llevo haciendo desde algún tiempo...Hermione.

Sus ojos se miraron y se besaron dulcemente. Ambos bastante abrumados y nerviosos. Snape se aclaró la garganta y se volvió a separar.

- Este no es un buen sitio...Volvamos a la fiesta -dijo el mago levantando de nuevo su brazo-.

Hermione sonriente lo cogió y después de no ver a nadie le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de entrar.

- Quien te enseñó legeremancia y oclumancia?

- Harry...Aunque he sabido instruirme sola...

- Vaya. Me duele, pero tendré que agradecérselo. Me hubiese costado decirlo con palabras...

- Espero que me lo diga después del modo que sea...-le miró y deseo besarle de nuevo e ir más allá, pero la gente les empezaba a rodear-.

Snape la miró y disimuladamente dejó pasar una mano por la cintura de la joven, acariciándola sutilmente. Esta vez parecía no preocupar a su aprendiz que su acompañante fuera un poco pulpo.

Pasado el tiempo, vieron que McGonagall era la primera en abandonar la fiesta, así que tomaron la misma decisión y con ganas salieron de allí. Llegaron a las mazmorras y entraron en la salita sin apenas intercambiar palabra. Snape encendió la chimenea y miró a Hermione. Se acercó a ella y cogiéndole el brazo hizo desaparecer el guante. La miró y la besó justo en la cicatriz.

- Eres preciosa...

Hermione se acercó a él hasta que sus labios se rozaron. Entonces, ella se separó

- Hay...otras...cicatrices...

- No me importan. -dijo rotundamente y besó los labios de su aprendiz con más ansia que antes, pidiendo permiso para que su lengua probara la suya. Por supuesto Hermione cedió fácilmente y ambos se besaron apasionadamente, notando uno el cuerpo del otro y empezando a emanar más calor-.

Hicieron el amor en el cuarto de Snape durante varias horas. Tentándose, acariciándose, besándose y proclamando cuando era necesario, el placer que sentían al estar uno con el otro. Hasta quedarse dormidos. Cada uno con una sonrisa en los labios.

Al día siguiente, sábado, Snape se levantó y le dijo a Hermione que iría a hablar con el retrato de Dumbledore para hablarle sobre el espejo de Oesed, pues el mago le había citado esa mañana. Besó a Hermione y salió hacia el despacho de la directora.

Hermione supo que la felicidad era aquello y que había empezado justo ese día, al lado de Snape. No se había sentido tan bien en mucho tiempo. Snape ya no pensaba en Lily, la quería a ella. Ambos se querían y deseaban, aunque no recordara haberle oído decirlo.

- Hola Minerva...

- Buenos días Severus...

- Vengo a hablar con Albus...-miró al cuadro y éste se removió en la silla adormilado-.

- Hola Severus...

- He...he encontrado...Bueno, la señorita Granger y yo hemos encontrado el espejo de Oesed. Por qué lo pusiste ahí?

- Oh! -se sorprendió el mago- Ya veo... Verás, creí conveniente que tú lo guardases sin saberlo. Aunque no quiero que malgastes el tiempo delante de él querido...Sólo quería ayudar a que te dieras cuenta de lo que más deseas en el momento preciso.

- Tú qué sabes? -inquirió Snape y Dumbledore arrugó la frente-.

- Yo?

- Se puede saber qué pasa? -intervino Minerva-.

- Nada...

- Qué has visto en el espejo Severus? -preguntó Albus-.

- No es asunto suyo.

- Y mío? -preguntó McGonagall con mirada triunfante, pues se olía lo que podría haber visto el mago-.

- …Minerva...yo...vi a la señorita Granger.

Albus y Minerva se quedaron callados. Hasta que el ex director rompió el silencio.

- Minerva, tú sabías algo y no me has dicho nada? Dónde está nuestra amistad? -Minerva sonrió y miró al cuadro-.

- Quería dar algo de intimidad Albus... -miró a Snape- Profesor Snape creo que no hay nada que objetar...

- Ella es mi aprendiz...-y se había acostado con ella-.

- Bueno...y yo creo recordar que vuestro contrato decía "viviréis en armonía" así que...

- ...Solo ser discretos. -sentenció Dumbledore aún sabiendo que Minerva se había anticipado a casi todo-.

Ante la poca corrección de Snape, Minerva levantó una ceja y se acercó a él un poco más.

- Ya le has dicho que la quieres, no?

- Yo...-la verdad es que no se acordaba de haberlo hecho y se maldijo- No.

- Pues date prisa en hacerlo -respondió la directora antes de abrir la puerta del despacho y despedir a Snape, quien hizo una sonrisa cínica. Pues ya le había dicho que la quería de otro modo más íntimo-.

Hermione esperó en el salón y vio que Snape entraba y la miraba atentamente. Se acercó y se sentó a su lado, se miró a los pies y Hermione le habló.

- Qué ocurre...?

- Nada. Estoy...sorprendido. -la miró- Te quiero Hermione Granger. -cogió su mano y la besó-.

Hermione por fin escuchó lo que no sabía si había oído antes, pues la pasión que habían compartido anoche la había dejado en una nube.

- Yo también te quiero Severus Snape -sonrió y le besó tiernamente- Qué te ha dicho?

- Que seamos discretos -hizo una media sonrisa-.

- Pensaba que ibas a hablar sobre el espejo! -dijo colorada. Aunque viendo la mirada de Snape, quiso dejar de preguntar y empezar a actuar de nuevo-. Aquí abajo podemos ser todo lo indiscretos que queramos... -reflexionó ella con un brillo malicioso en los ojos-.

- Por supuesto. -Volvieron a besarse sin ningún miedo, todo estaba bien-.

**FIN!**

**Sniffffffffffff. Último coment/Review? :)**

**Gracias a las super chicas fanfiqueras que me han dado ánimos, comentarios, apoyo...todo eso y más! Aquí teneis el final del ff y espero que os guste también! **

**Sevmione23, Alexza Snape, Kuka Snape, Mama Shmi, Nuane, luzenlaoscuridad, JorgiDG, Jisi Snape, Ayra20...y muchas más.**


End file.
